The serpent and his snake
by VoldemortlovesHarry
Summary: 2nd of May 1998 was not Victory day. Voldemort made sure of that.  AUTHORS NOTES INSIDE! please read.
1. Chapter 1: The Forest Again

prologue

"normal talk"  
"_parsel tongue"_

"**thought"**

Harry walked slowly. Very slowly. He was in no rush to meet death after all these years. At 17 years old, Harry Potter was about to become history, but if he could defeat Voldemort then anything would be worth it. His emerald eyes looked down upon cracked twigs and branches while his broken glasses bobbed up and down as he sniffed, determined not to cry.

He hated that man. He couldn't win either way: The monster had taken things he loved away from him already and now he was going to take Harry away from the things that loved him. The castle behind him was silent now. No screams. No bangs. Just silence. He stopped by an old looking tree and turned to face the castle. Through the siloetes of the trees and branches, Harry could make out the tops of the towers and he knew the lights were ignited by those who were searching for the lost and the dead.

Dead. Thats what he would be soon. He could never come back. He would never see Ron again. He would never see Hermione again. He never share joy, or laughter, or happiness with them again. And what would happen to his beloved Ginny. Would she live with his memory, or move on? Would she think him a hero or a coward taking the easy way out. Harry thought of her auburn hair and the touch of her lips and how it made him so alive. He started to shake as the tears finally possessed him: He wavered and his hand slide down the tree trunk as his body followed. He cried for his Ginny and friends. He cried for the people who had lost and were lost because of him. His body shook with salty tears of grief as he curled into his knees and pleaded for death to wait a little longer.

But fate had other ideas.

As he cried Harry didn't notice by the sense of touch, sound or sight that a great, scaly dark coil had gracefully moved downwards from the tree above. Quietly beneath his audible grief and pain, faint hissing could be heard.

"_Now, my pet. Strike NOW."_

And without warning Harry felt something around his waist. The coil began to curl around his waist as he whimpered.

"what the-GET OFF ME!" Harry kicked out and lashed at the coil as it spun and curled three more times around his waist and squeezed. "LET GO OF ME-arg-ow-LET GO" Now Harry was being hoisted into the air. His wand slide from his pocket and fell to the ground as he was jerked onto his side. "PUT ME DOWN! ACCIO-ACCIO WAND!" Nothing happened and Harry clawed stupidly at thin air as he tried to escape. He gave a pathetic whimper as branches came into his view. He tried holding onto one but the coil was determined and dragged him backwards, the sound of hissing becoming more apparent.

Finally the tour of the tree ended as Harry was flipped upright in the coils and placed on a think branch. "LOOK JUST LET ME GO!" He kicked out. Harder. He hit something and the hisses seized.

**"Got more important duties then to be somethings dinner" **he thought.

As soon as the thought had flouted from his head, the coils crushed him against the trunk again and pulsed hard around his waist making him loose tears from his eyes and a groan from his split lip.

"Why, Harry, I couldn't agree more" came a voice right in front of him and before he could blink away his tears, he was staring into red eyes. The red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

...


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

WARNINGS: Threesome, Hypnotism, Vunerable!Harry.

"normal speech"

_"parsel tongue"_

**"thoughts"**

The red eyes chuckled; not with happiness or laughter but accomplishment. Voldemort appeared to be a form of gas and floated without aid of a broom infront of Harry. That ugly, ancient, serpent face made all of Harry's insides contract with hatred and fear as he turned his head away to the side, only to have it whipped back round by sharp nails gripping his chin. He could only whimper and squirm against the trunk, bark decaying and falling on him, as his scar made it hard to comprehend speech. Before he knew it Voldemort had leaned forward and sniffed up Harry's neck. Harry kicked and aimed for Voldemort's leg, only to feel it pass through thin air. He was greeted by imitating chuckling and a harsh squeeze from the coils still locked around him.

"Poor Harry, why hide fear from the only person who provides it?" The stench of Voldemort's breath grew closer as he began to wander up Harry's face. It made him feel sick and Harry opened his mouth to display his disgust but a spider like hand closed them. "Did you know, Harry, that a snake can smell fear..."He sniffed up Harry's jaw up to his cheek, making Harry scrunch up his nose. "...and they do this with..." He sniffed Harry's brow and glasses. "...Their tongues?" And the dark lord licked Harry's scar and trailed it all around the mark. "...And,oh Harry, you smell just like fear."

Voldemort continued his tour of Harry's face; Harry convulsed angrily against Voldemort and gave muffled curses behind the spider like hand.

When Voldemort stopped he leaned back and looked at Harry as though he was a display in a museum; only to be adored by sight but not touch. He grinned devilishly and the coils pulsed around Harry's waist hard. "What are you staring at?" was the only retort Harry could muster. The pain had lessened but it still felt as though had left a knife in his head. Voldemort seemed to be in a trance, fixated with Harry and not looking anywhere but at the emerald eyes. Harry blinked out of nerves and was shocked to see Voldemort was gone, but sure enough Voldemort was still around.

Harry began clawing at the coils, only to be squeezed and shoved up the trunk of tree. Sure enough, he heard Voldemort's hiss of a voice. "Harry, Harry, Potter. However weak and vunerable you are, I see potentiel in you my boy...yes..."  
Suddenly Harry was flung forward away from the trunk only to be flicked back and bounce his head off something thin and boney. "You see, we are much more alike then you think Harry...you could say we are one...You should be with me Harry, ruling the world together..." At that moment Harry felt more coils wrap around his chest. His head plunged down as he saw that the coils were Voldemort's skeletal arms and the coils around his waist began unravaling. Locked with his head down, Harry could only watch as needle thin fingers unbuttoned his jacket.

"I know you know about my horcruxes, boy...hmm, I know all about your little quest but I'm afraid all this nonsense stops here."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

Again, Harry was cut off by a spider like hand and the arms around his chest became more apprant as they began to squeeze him too. "Shush, I am not here to cause distress or harm...not unless you co-operate Harry. Infact once you relax, I think you'll find you won't be able to...resissst." And even though Voldemort's last word was a hiss he could hear another hiss coming from above him. Harry struggled. Voldemort chuckled in his ear. Harry's jacket now fell open and in an instant his jacket had gone.  
"Great" cried Harry's mind "I couldn't just be killed, could I?" More hissing. Harry muffled protests against the hand.

"Shh-shh-shhhh" cooed Voldemort, gentley rocking Harry. THe leaves rustled and the branches cracked above his head as he wrestled against Voldemort who mockingly tried to soothe him. "Let tell more about snakes Harry... listen to me." He didn't feel like listening right now as something round had appeared from the above branch; extending further down right opposite Harry. He turned his head away and screwed his eyes up as the hissing grew louder and he sensed something right infront of him.  
Voldemort leaned right into Harry's ear, making his lips ghost the lobe. "Don't struggle Harry, listen...listen to me...". The hand on his lips moved to grip him under his chin, holding his head up as the pain in his scar doubled. His ear was kissed inbetween short sentences. "Shh-shhh..." He whimpered. The hissing grew louder still.

"Some snakes...sqeeuze their prey to death...some snakes...charm their prey, then kill them...but no other snake, except mine can truly do both...Look Harry, I'll show you." The hand on his throat tightened and Harry opened his eyes as panted for breath. His head was flung again to the middle of Voldemort's chest. Right infront of him was the head of the great snake Nagini. He cried out again and convulsed, trying to avert his eyes but he couldn't. He simply couldn't.  
Those amber eyes seemed holding him, hugging him, squeezing him again. They were beautiful, making tiny coloured dots appear infront of him. He stopped his struggles and concentrated on those eyes that held him, making rainbow dots whenever he blinked and her head slid closer to him. She swished her head to each side and he followed her. She turned it round in a circle, and he followed as she did this for several turns. He smiled dreamily as he felt coils squeeze him comfortingly and he became drunk on the hissing wrapping him up warmly. Harry's mind banished all thoughts of battle, of friends, of love and instead replaced them with of waves bliss.

Voldemort couldn't believe it. Harry's was his, now willing in his arms and entranced by two snake eyes. He squeezed Harry's waist and was welcomed by a faint moan of appreciation just as he caught a glimpse of his eyes. The colour of emerald still shined brightly as the eyes themselves were hazed and a sort of mist inhabited them. The boy was dreamily smiling at his snake, hypnotized straight into his power.

He cleared his throat and looked approvingly at Nagini. "Well done, my pet. I believe I will be feeding you a prisnor tonight." Turning his attention back to Harry he spoke in a hiss. "Harry... lissten to my voicce...Harrry, lisssten to me." He felt Nagini's coils wrap around the boy again as he started to become more limp. "Lisssten to only me, my voice will keep you ssafe... shhh, lissten..." Harry mumbled something incohernetly as his smile turned into a pout; his brow dipped as he tried to concentrate on the soothing hiss. "It's me, your masster... you belong to me now, forever... lissten to me...you may never need a name again...you shall never worry about fear or pain, if you do it will make you numb...thatss it, go to ssleep... lissten to me, ssleep." Harry yawned on que and ruffled his hair as he snuggled against Voldemort. This voice should never stop; he could listen to this voice for all eternity. He belonged to this voice now. That was all that mattered. Harry fought sleep though as he didn't want the voice to leave him. "N-no..stay, uhhn."

"I sshall sstay...I'm here, go to sssleep."

He massaged Harry's hair with his hand, turning that beautiful face towards him. The lids were sliding up and down, fighting sleep but welcoming it at the same time. His emerald pupils repeated their rolling motion upwards. That pouted mouth pursed and unpursed as he moaned. This was what Voldemort called bliss. He started to kiss the boy's face in small butterfly kisses that made that mouth stretch to a smile again. "You will only anssswer to me and no one else unless I ssay sso...be faithful to me alone and I will pleassure you, and protect you forever. Yesss...ssay it pet...tell me what I want to hear...and I sshall grant you with ssleep." Although Harry had many distractions such as hands and kisses roaming him, he opened his eyes fully and whispered against Voldemort, that smile still gracing his lips.

"I belong to my master..and he will pleasure and protect me forever and he'll stay with me even in..i-in sleep a-and in return I shall be faith-faithful to him...I am his, now." And Harry finished it with a kiss right on Voldemorts non-exsisting lips and closed his eyes his lips were sucked then licked. Voldemort had won. When he had finally soothed and lulled Harry into a deep sleep, he licked across the scar on the boy's forehead. "Now let us show those foolish idiots what has become of their savouir. With that he made sure Nagini was safely wrapped around his shoulders and that Harry was snug and limp in his arms, faking his own death. With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, heading towards his death eaters who waited paitentily for their master.


	3. Chapter 3:The Taking

WARNINGS: Threesome, Hypnotism, Vunerable!Harry.

"normal speech"

_"parsel tongue"_

**"thoughts"**

Harry Potter was still alive but the survivor's thought he was dead. Lord Voldemort had returned with Harry's dead body, had laughed along with his followers when he taunted the half giant Hagrid, had made him carry his little friend's body back to Hogwarts. The chosen one was placed at Voldemort's feet for all to see. For Ginny to see. For Ron to see. For Hermione to see. For Neville, Luna, the Weasley family, and all the professors to see. The death eaters gloried in their pain, loss and dispair as their leader basked in the feeling of victory.

Then the battle was won. Foolish they were to try and defeat the dark and the rules were as follows; Pure bloods were to be enslaved, and serve the dark lord and the rest- well who cared? As the death eaters set to their task, lead by Bellatrix, who saw fit to burn the remains of Hogwarts and anyone who protested against her.  
Lord Voldemort had other plans. Harry Potter was still alive.

"Faking your own death just to be with me" Sneered Voldemort into Harry's ear. He awoke Harry when they arrived at the Riddle House and made him walk to the room. The dark lord would have carried him, but he gained pleasure from the blank, glazed stare of Harry's eyes in his trance, in his power. "Such a good boy." His arm supported the boy's ridgid back as he guided him to the bedroom where Harry was to be kept until the time was right. Nagini made a trail in the thick dust as she slithered behind them, flicking her tongue in and out. Voldemort kept his eyes on Harry, imagining his body curling, streching then becoming limp underneath him as those lips opened with moans and pleas for his master to fuck him. "You won't be so quiet soon my love..." he smelt Harry's thick nest of hair and sighed "as sweet as you are, you cannot escape me". Drunk on the smell of Harry, Voldemort rushed the door open making the creaking loud but short. The trio entered the chamber like room and stopped at the foot of a bed, dust riden and made to perfection.

"Stay there. You need to get ready for bed, my little one." Said Voldemort as he removed his hand from Harry's back and moved around Harry, sniffing the back of his neck then sitting on the side of the bed and waited for Nagini to snake up onto his lap. Harry continued his stare at the head board infront of him. "Look at me." came Voldemort's voice as he stroked Nagini. With a snap of his eyelids, Harry's emerald misty eyes were staring straight into Voldemort's. Perfect.

"Come here, stand infront of me." In three fluid glides Harry was standing infront of his master. "Strip" the command was simple and Harry didn't delay in following. First he took off his shoes and socks still holding Voldemort's gaze and unbent his back slowly to start unzipping his second jacket, which fell quietly to the ground along with the dirt covered and blood stained t-shirt. Voldemort made a small sound and raised a non-exsisting eyebrow at the image of bare-chested Harry. The chest was toned but ribs were visible and stuck out everytime Harry breathed in but flicks of hair were apparant and his waist held a tidy line of dark hairs leading down to his private parts. Harry Potter was now a man. Now he was unzipping his jeans and bent down to lift them off those legs that still had nobbly knees but were in a blanket of black hair. His fingers were hooked on the rim of his boxers. Voldemort's lips twisted up at one side and Harry opened his mouth to make a small noise. He was making his master happy. He pushed and bent down again to lift them off his legs, then he stood straight again making another small noise as Voldemort extended his hand for him to hold. Harry took hold of the hand, not leaving his master's gaze, and walked to the bed. He placed his left knee on the bed first and then pulled the right one up after to sit on the bed. Voldemort allowed himself a childish look at Harry's manhood and wasn't disappointed.

"He looksss soo good massster, when do I get to eat him?" Inquired Nagini as she too gazed at Harry. Voldemort chuckled "You'll not eat Mr Potter, my pet..." He ran his hand up Harry's extended arm and made it rest on Harry's back as he leaned forward. Nagini rose from his lap and took a place at the foot of the bed as Voldemort turned Harry so his back faced the pillows. Now, it was time.

Voldemort moved his face inches infront of the boy's lips and kissed them. Before Harry reacted Voldemort made the word "sleep" ghost those lips. Straight after the words Harry made a small whimper as he entered bliss again. His head hung backwards, exposing his neck, as his body became limp and his eyes shut. Lowering his possession onto the dusty pillows he allowed himself another moment just to stare at the boy. The hair was stretched out like a halo behind him as the fringe covered the scar. The emerald eyes were blanketed in eyelids as the brow dropped and the lashes curled on his cheeks underneath round-rimmed glasses. The lips were pursed again making him look innocent and the head dipped to the side of the pillow a litte bit. The body was still and limp with the arms extened straight either side of him and his knees bent to his right side. He was beautiful.

"Listen to me, my sweet.." Voldemort swooped some of Harry's fringe back. Another little moan.

"I am going to have sex with you. You will enjoy it and do everything I say. You are mine and only follow me, do you understand?" asked Voldemort."Yes, master." breathed Harry.

"Good boy. You also have been slave ever since you can remember and your only purpose is to please me. Understand?" Voldemort lifted Harry's hand closest to breathed "Yes, master."

Voldemort kissed the hand. "Very good boy. I will allow you to act like a human but disobey me once and you may find your mind has been replaced of that of an animals', understand?" "Yes, master"Voldemort laughed merciously. "Now, tell me, my little trinket, have you ever had sex?" Harry shook his head. "No, master"He had expected it. He expected Harry to wait for his troubles to be over and then have sex. "No! Why, Harry, I do not believe that. You are so tasty..." He licked up and down Harry's hand and took each finger into his mouth at a time.

"Wake up, my Harry."

And with a moan and a stretch emerald eyes emerged from their sleep. They blinked twice and then zoomed onto the sight of Voldemort kissing and sucking his hand. Harry purred.

"Hello, Master." came the light voice. Voldemort snaked up Harry's body, planting a kiss on Harry's lips. The eyes were still hazed but now the emerald in them was crystal clear and Voldemort pulled Harry upright towards him. Those eyes shone with worship as Voldemort snaked his arms around him and pulled him up onto his lap making Harry straddle him. "Hmm, what shall I do with you? It's hard to think when you taste and smell and look so good...isn't it, Nagini?" For a moment, the boy on his lap whipped round to see the giant snake before turning back round with a curious grin on his face.

"I don't know Master, what shall we do?" Thin arms hooked around the Dark Lord's neck and he propped on his knees. Snuggling into the neck Harry sighed contentley before he felt himself being lowered onto the bed. Once he made contact with the bed, he let his arms drop to either side of his head and rolled his hips up to meet the clothed ones above him.

Voldemort faked the expression of thought, and ran his forked tongue over his thin lips, making Harry purr from behind the lips he was biting. "Now, since I can't decide what to do to you, and nither can you or Nagini, it seems we'll have to all join in." At this Harry tilted his head as Voldemort leered at his face and smelt him. "Join in? Why, Master, what are we doing?" Although Harry's voice had become deep now he was seventeen under hypnosis he sounded more baby-like and fragile making Voldemort snort.

"Don't be so naive, pet, you're a clever boy. Me and Nagini are both going to fuck you." As he trailed his lips along the angelic face, Voldemort waited for a retort but nothing came, just the sound of Harry's breathing and the hissing on the cornor of the bed. Instead Harry replied with "...you've never fucked me before, Master. Is it bad?" Suddenly Harry's body flung upwards and once again there hips met. He propped up on his elbows. "Am I being punished? Oh, please, please d-don't punish me Master! I'm so sor-" Lips met his as arms drew his back upwards until his chest met his Master's chest. Harry licked his Master's tongue whilst they kissed and allowed it to invade his mouth. His arms hooked the scaly neck again and he rocked his hips which now collied with Voldemort's clothed erection.

"It's not a punishment, pet." The dark lord placed each word on his possession's neck. "You've been a very good boy...I am going to enjoy fucking you...oh, yes" Voldemort violently kissed all around Harry's collar bone and chest, then licked and sucked both nipples. His Harry was moaning and kissing his head whilst he montioned behind Harry's back with one finger for Nagini to join in. As she un-coiled and moved forward, Voldemort looked up at Harry and straightened up so he was level with Harry's eyes. The dark lord slunk backwards until he was propped up on the pillows and held out his arms for his pet. The chosen one crawled shyly towards Voldemort and plopped himself snuggly on his Master's chest but he was roughly turned so his back leant against his Master's chest. "Shhh, relax my little one. Nagini is going to prepare you..." With that his little one's head whipped round "Prepare- mmph!" lips met his again as arms held his chest in place and Nagini slithered forward.

**SEX SCENE STARTS NOW**.

Harry's eyes were closed as heaven's lips massaged his and only through sense of touch did Harry register something touch his cock, quick and wet. He went to move his head to investigate but instead his Master's hand grabbed his neck and kept him there. The slick wet motion on his cock became more fast paced and made him moan whenever his mouth was not connected to Voldemort's tongue. Then the hand around his neck slithered back to join the other on his chest so Harry allowed himself to look now. The great snake's head was popping up and down on his cock. He felt the fangs scrap the sides of his shaft and the forked tongue dipped into the slit. "Oh, oh god...Master!" His upper body strated rolling in blissful waves as he rocked against the dark lord and the snake mouth. He was beginning to see little spots of colour infront of his eyes again.

Voldemort chuckled in Harry's ear as black locks tossled forwards and backwards in ectasy. He watched Nagini take it in turns to tongue and lick Harry's ball sack then up his cock, making pants and moans and groans and whimpers explode from his little one's mouth. They grew louder and Voldemort groaned as he became painfully hard. Kissing that oh-so-sweet neck he whispered "moan for me, sweetheart...moan...moan" and his little one did.  
"., yeah...AHH, GOD!" moaned Harry through dry lips and half closed lids as Voldemort and Nagini exchanged gleeful looks.  
"Mmm, so beautiful...are you enjoying this?" His hands roamed Harry's nipples and pinched. "Uh- yess.." came his reply. "And tell me Harry, are you mine?" Needle thin fingers floated up to Harry's lips and stayed there. "Al-always." Said Harry as his sweaty head looked at him and he bucked up again, mouthing something incoherently. Voldemort's smile stretched from ear to ear and whispered "suck." Watching Harry suck his fingers was like watching a baby have its first ever bottle, making popping sounds when they slipped from his mouth and small noises when he wanted them back in. All of a sudden Harry stopped sucking and started convulsing repeating the word "Yes" over and over. He was coming.  
"Yes, yes, that's right Harry, come for me...come all over your stomach so you can taste how good you are...yes, yes, come now. Now, my little one." Harry threw his head back. "OH, MASTER!" and Nagini let go. White seed spurted from the cock as Harry became possessed by ectasy.

"Ahhh, uhnn!" Harry aggresivaly moaned as he bounced up and down in violent convulsions until finally he limply flopped back on Voldemort. Harry purred exhausted. "Thank you, Nagini." The snake slithered backwards and coiled up again as Voldemort collected some of Harry's cum from his stomach and shoved it into Harry's mouth. As Harry purred, tasting his own seed, Voldemort's other hand which had been prepared by Harry slunk towards Harry's entrance. "Spread your legs, lover...spread them nice and wide." Harry's legs opened and the fingers trailed to the hole between them. "You WILL enjoy this, my sweet." And he pressed a finger inside making Harry jump a little and then moan as it wiggled inside of him. Voldemort's fingers popped out of Harry's mouth and he moved his little one's head so it was tucked underneath his chin. His arms supported his sweet as emerald eyes closed in bliss. "Moan for me, little one. Do it." And they came again. Little bursts of noises that made Voldemort harder. He stuck another finger in now and fucked the hole. Harry moaned louder. He spread his legs further. Another finger. Then Voldemort was finger-fucking Harry as emerald eyes opened in bliss again. He moved to the rythmn of the fingers fucking him as another one was added and the moans became louder then any screams Harry had produced.

"What do you want Harry? Tell me, tell me what you want from your Master...beg for it." And he touched the magical spot inside Harry and the boy made little whimpers like a puppy. "Fuck me, f-fuck me. Touch me there-there again! Ahhh!" Harry pouted when the fingers were removed and he felt hands under his armpits move him round to face his master. They kissed hungrily for a while as Voldemort carressed Harry's backside and again montioned for Nagini to join in. Harry's arms were around Voldemort's neck again and he rocked into his making the bed the creak as dust puffed up into the air. After a moment, Voldemort pulled away, spelling his clothes away to reveal his erection, to which Harry gasped shyly and stared, and pulled Harry towards him. "Now, I'm going to fuck you." Harry groaned and felt himself pushed down onto the erection. He jumped back up at the feeling of being full but soon groaned out his approval and landed back on it. Voldemort jerked his hips up slowly and whispered "Nagini, you know what to do."

Harry felt the snakes head enclose on his cock again and bucked up in time with the rhythm of Nagini's bobbing head and Voldemort's hard thursts which were now pacing up. "What is it you wanted me to do again, my sweet?" He was lost is the sight of his beautiful Harry, under his power and being fucked by his cock, touching that sweet spot that drove Harry crazy, whilst the snake mouth-fucked his cock. "Oh,oh-oh! FUCK ME!" Coils started to turn around Harry's waist, holding him up right as he became a little limp with ectasy. The pace spead up and Voldemort joined Harry with moans and groans. "Mine" He grabbed Harry by the back of his hair, and met his lips. He glued his lips to Harry's and fucked his brains out as he felt Nagini's head on his thigh.

The boy started to convulse again and Voldemort knew he was about to come, as well as himself. "Thats it Harry, c-come now. Come for me!"

"OHHHH, MASTER!" Harry came harder this time and fucked Voldemort's cock as his head flung back again and he screamed his orgasmn. The sight of Harry made Voldemort cum there and then. He moaned at the feeling of Harry's asshole throbbing and watched through lidded eyes as Nagini's coils and head left Harry's body whilst it still shook and shaked with pleasure. Harry placed both hands either side of Voldemort for support. After a moment of panting he looked at his Master. Leaning foward he chase kissed his lover and whispered "Masterr..." To this his master raised a hand to stroke his hand and whispered "Sleep." Harry's head dipped forward. His body landed gently on Voldemort and slow streams of breath disturbed the remaining dust around them.

**END OF SEX SCENE**

Voldemort smirked. His hand played with Harry's hair. Massaging the locks, he looked warily at Nagini. "My pet" He lifted his head and extended his arm for his snake to slither up and rest on. Voldemort leaned back onto the pillow and moved Harry further up his body, the head tucked under his, the smaller arms resting on his chest as the legs tangled together. The blanket underneath them evapourated for a moment and reappeared over the three of them as Nagini moved her tail to rest across Harry's back. Voldemort removed Harry's glasses from his face and kissed the locks as he smoothed and massaged the black nest of hair.

"My sweet." He whispered, "My beautiful chosen one"

All was well.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday

It had been two months and twenty nine days exactly since the domination of the wizarding world. Neville had been counting. For two months and twenty nine days, Neville had slaved over the rebuilding of his deminished old school. It was now to be the home of the Dark Lord; the new ruler of life in the muggle and wizarding world of Britain. His little minions had been set to over seeing the furnishing of the castle, each equipt with a whip for bad behaviour, lead by Bellatrix Lestrange, the constent sadist. The castle would soon be finished, and tonight the dark lord would be back for an opening ceremony.

When he looked to his left he saw Luna Lovegood. The death eaters had not managed to break her Ravenclaw spirit. Every day she would swear she has seen a nargle fly past the workers or another magical creature she was sure exsisted but didn't. Her waist long, blonde hair now faded behind grime and her blue eye were red in the corners where sut had invaded her work place.

"Oi you, shut it or your skin will match you 'air by the time I'm done with ya!

Neville looked round. Macnair had moved away from Ginny Weasley who caught his eye. She'd been crying again. Working along side the rest of her siblings whilst her parents were held in the prison, she had not spoken a word since. George had not told a joke since. Ginny has good reason to cry, thought Neville sympathetically. Her scared hands scrubbed the new floors as her sobs broke out again.

"OI"

Neville couldn't look. He heard the whip crack one, two, three and more times. This wasn't the wizarding world. Dumbledore had not died for this. Niether had his friends. The halls of Hogwarts were not meant to contain sluggish, inpassive and distraught students and professors, set to work by the dark side. Hermione had not been slaughtered for this. She died saving Hogwarts. Ron had not commited sucide for this. Found on the ground floor, splashed in his own blood. And Harry Potter had died for them all. Died in vain.

"This. Ends. Soon." gritted Neville to himself as he hammered the new metal gate into place. "Dumbledore's army"

Today was the thirthy first of July; his pet's birthday. Now he was eighteen years old, no longer a child. Of course his pet had only known it was his birthday today the previous day and what a lovely day it would be. Sitting in his study he reminised over the memories of when he first gained control of his pet's puppet strings. The way his eyes had glazed over in bliss and his devotion speech with each word of it slurred with a childish and submissive voice. Voldemort grinned and licked his lips with his forked tongue.

The evil ruler was once again lost in the drunken feeling of power he had over the boy now, making him his pet, making him cry when he wanted to hear him sob, making him sing to him when he was depressed or as the little one bathed him, making him moan and whitre and scream release when he took him. It was nearly nine o'clock. He had let his little lion sleep for an extra hour as one of the many gifts he was to shower him with today. Last night he had allowed his Precious to fall into a natural sleep as he no longer needed the trance induced sleep that Voldemort always put him in. Sometimes, when Voldemort has let him slumber naturally, his little cub would remember his previous life and cause himself so much distress he would be ill for days on end but the Dark Lord had been assured that it would stop soon. Harry was a good submissive pet. He was a tamed lion.

How surprised would his slaves be when they saw their once savior in the comfort of his lap tonight? How would they react? He did so hope a riot would not break out and disturb his pet.

It was now five past nine. Harry had over slept. Time for the celebrations to begin.

***  
Neville seized his chance. His half an hour lunch was to be the most productive half an hour in his life. He seized Luna by the forearm and nodded his head at Ginny when he stalked past her. She followed him. They settled on some discarded grass away from the death eaters but still in reach of the guarding giants so they would not be watched like hawkes.

"Hello Neville, you seem flustered...you had a lot of nargles by you this morning though." He ignored Luna as she turned her blue orbs for eyes towards Ginny. "Hi Ginny, don't cry. Remember what my mother said; "things always-"".  
"Always h-have a way of comin-ing back to us" hiccupped Ginny and politley smiled. "I know" "Look" Neville hunched inwards towards the two girls. "This ends tonight. I say we take matters into our own hands-" "Neville please!" Ginny looked at the floor "I- I can't! I've lost a best friend, two of my brothers and my boyfriend b-because of this war! I'm not losing anyone else!" She shook her head and her hands met her face. "I'm sorry" Luna breezed over to her "S'alright but you do know Neville hadn't finished? Go on Neville" He slunked towards Ginny. He removed her hands from her face and tucked them tightly into each of his cut hands. He looked down at her wrists which had faint lines on them and swallowed. "Ginny, listen to me. You are here for a purpose. All three of us are here for a purpose! We need to fight. Why did you join Dumbledore's army two years ago, hm?"  
"To stop Voldemort...and for Harry" she whispered as Luna nodded her approval. "Yeah and look what we did in that year! We defeated death eaters and-"  
"They weren't as strong as they are now!"  
"Listen! Harry fought Voldemort every year since being at Hogwarts. He was your boyfriend, Ginny, why won't you fight for him? Fight for your family! Fight for yourself! Your better then this! Where IS Ginny Weasley, that girl that used to scare me!"  
She laughed dully and Luna patted her back.  
"Ginny please?"  
She gazed upwards then down again. Neville turned to Luna. "What about you, Loony?"  
"I think this plan is exceptional ordinary, but it's a plan none of the less. Come on, Ginny. We can be the new trio."  
She grinned as Ginny sniffed, sighed then looked up to the sky. Seconds ticked past.  
"I...I'll do it." She closed her eyes. "For my trio" Neville and Luna exchanged grins as Ginny looked back down at him. He explained she would need to inform and persuade her family about the plan. It wouldn't take much. He knew the weasley brothers all wanted revenge. Luna would have to persuade her father to as he was still publisher and editor of the Quibbler.

Bellatrix spotted the over grown brats. "Having a nice mother's meeting are we?" She sauntered over to them with an irregluar skip in her step. She first spotted Ginny's tear stained face. "Aw, don't cry Ginge. Mr Longbottom chatting you up is he?" She scoulded at Neville. "I saw mum and dad the other day Longbottom, they don't half mumble do they?"

She cackled as he launched himself at her but he was no match for crucio. "When are you going to get the hint Neville? Mommy and Daddy aren't proud of you and think your a kettle. So give up."

As he lay panting she kicked dirt in his eyes and he felt Ginny and Luna rush to his side.

"You've got ten minutes left of some freedom and then off to your chambers. The dark lord wants to see every filthy little prisnor tonight. He has a special suprise...enjoy" And with one final spit ball at Ginny she scurred off towards some traumatic first years.

"Your right Neville, this ends tonight" Ginny whispered. "For Hermione" said Neville "For Ron" said Luna "For Harry" said Ginny

****  
As soon as the latch clicked on the door, his ears were filled with the sound of deep breathing that carried a little huskiness. He turned to the heath rug situated infront of the fireplace in the grand chamber where there lay his great snake Nagini.

"Still sound asleep I see Nagini?" She hissed a calming "yes" and slithered to his side as he paced towards his young lover. "No nightmares since I have left, I hope?"

"No milord, he has been stress free" Each word slithered from the python's mammal eating mouth.

"Good" He motioned for the heavy curtains to open and to let the sunlight in. The light hit his little lion's form perfectly making him appear ghost like. Still in the spooning position Voldemort had reluctantly left him in, Harry didn't even stir when the bed dipped behind him and Voldemort curled around him, engulfing him with his body.

"So sweet...so vunerable." He began to hoist his little lion's body upwards until Harry rested leaning on Voldemort's chest as he sat upright. The little lion was still slumpted with slumber and had only sighed at the disturbance. Voldemort claimed the nearest ear lobe with his lips finally producing a shiver.

"Happy Birthday to you" sang Voldemort between kisses. Harry began to stir.

"Happy Birthday to you...happy birthday little Harry...Happy birthday to you" and with the final word green eyes opened with a yawn and the younger wizard strecthed whilst the old wizard trailed spider like hands all over his chest where the blankets had unravelled. Small arms interlocked around Voldemort's neck enabling the youner to stretch again. The back arched and the head rolled backwards then snapped back into place as the nipples became pink peaks in his Master's fingers.

"Such a beautiful little prince you are. What would I do with out you" His prince rotated his head to face him as his eyes travelled up from Voldemort's shapeless mouth to those crimson orbs that made a surpressed groan of want escape.

"How can I be little if I am eighteen, master" grinned those plump red lips. He laughed as Voldemort chuckled deeply.

"So wise, aren't you?" He began to trail down onto the pillows so he now straddled Harry who's emerald eyes giggled from behind wonky glasses at the feeling of his upper body contacting with his master's cloak. He stalked his lover's face eyes and occansionally his lips; that hair that spun and flicked out on the pillow; the visable dots of stubble which were in need of trimming again; then those eyes; that nose; those lips which he claimed possively. After the kissing session ended, Voldemort removed the arms from his neck so he could hold each hand in one of his own and chuckled when Harry blinked up at him, flushed and pink, and titled his head to one side. Innocence ran deep in the youthful face.

"I have many gifts for my little Harry today. He shall be showered from head to toe in them. You know Master loves you a lot, do you not my Sweet?"

Harry hummed. Wriggling under Voldemort he moved his hips upwards once to show his approval.

"Good boy. Are you hungary?"

Right on cue Harry's stomach grumbled.

"But of course you are. My cum won't always fill you up, will it Sweetheart? Then again it is your favourite, isn't it?"

He darkly chuckled again as Harry let out a girlish giggle before biting his lips and averting his eyes whilst he blushed even more. Removing himself off of his young lover he pulled Harry bridal style over his lap and rested the younger's head on his shoulder. He played with the displayed nipples and semi-erection until his pet flung his head for a second and was rock hard. Whilst Harry sighed and snuggled, he summoned breakfast for him. As the spoon of porridge entered Harry's mouth the Dark ruler nestled his hand in the ebony locks. Both Harry's hair and skin were equally soft.

"When can I open my presents, Master?" the cheeky voice said before swallowing another mouthful of the warm broth. "You know I'm impatient!"

"Soon, my lover, soon. You must eat first." He averted his eyes down to his little Lion's face as the lips enclosed over another spoonful of porridge and the emerald gems closed as he swallowed. He loved feeding time. The way the porridge lay on his angel's face reminded him of when given Harry his first ever breakfast: his cock full of cum."But there is one thing I need to tell you my Darling." He trailed off until Harry looked up at him, porridge on the corner of his mouth. "We are moving. Tonight."

"Oh?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, to a big castle. Master had it built specially for you. You can have your own room, and study, and bathroom and a garden where you can walk with Master. You like castles don't you Sweet?"

"Yes!" Porridge dripped from the exclaiming mouth. "How did Master know?"

"Master knows everything. But that is all you are knowing for now." He wipped the chin and mouth. "You cheeky little Lion"

Another girlish giggle. He explained to little Lion that once they were at the castle he had another surprise or maybe two surprises. Harry smiled broadley and told him what a merciful, macnificent and loving Master he had. Yes, today was going to be lovely.

When the bowl of porridge had been demolished, Voldemort made it disappear in a cloud of smoke. In a swift movement he was once again straddling Harry who didn't complain. Lips locked for a moment or two then Harry's neck was manipulated. Harry purred.

"Little Lion deserves all the pleasure Master can give to him. Infact, little Lion will recieve all Master's pleasure today." With that he swooped down with his forked tongue across Harry's bear body, dipped and gnawing all the joints and limbs as his pet arched and his hips danced.

A thought pressed Harry though. "Master, where is your breakfast?"

"Oh don't worry pet" He chuckled another dark chuckle. "I'll be full up by the time I am done with you." and with that he plundged his serpent mouth onto Harry's erection.


	5. Chapter 5:Dumbledore's Army

It was now five o'clock. The prisnors had been rounded up and huddled back into the old gryffindor common room. It was no longer red and yellow and decorated with lions and moving portraits. Instead it was made of new brick and dripping ceilings with only one window. Since there meeting earlier that day Neville, Ginny and Luna had all spread word of building a plan together. Neville already knew stage one; rebuild Dumbledore's army.

"You sure bout this Nev?" whispered George who had shown keen interest in this idea. "I mean, it's all very well but the war has damaged so much of us all..." he trailed off and loosened the hand on Neville's shoulder. He was thinking of his twin. Then he snapped back. "Sorry...yeah, so the plan is what?"

Neville looked round at the company that had been informed. The weasley brothers, Ginny, Luna, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas all gazed at him eagerly. Neville stood up. "Listen, enough is enough. You all know my idea right? And if we work together, this army can become greater then any army out there or has ever been." The company nodded. Some clapped briefly. "Right, first we have to lay low. Build our army up gradually. In the mean time we all have to stick together, find out any information on the Dark Lord's plans and anything that will lead us to his down fall."

"How?" strained Dean quietly. "That's all very well Nev, but look at the security about this place!"

"Let me finish!" Neville swallowed and carried on. "We start off with the Proffessors. They'll be working in a higher rank then us. They're our ticket! Tonight in the hall we need to alert them. Secretly of course, we can't afford any mistakes."

"And then what?" Ginny threw at him.

"Well...we wait." They all sighed. "Look, they can't just ask the death eater they work alongside with what the Dark Lord happens to be doing that day. We need to keep low. This isn't going to happen over night!" He breathed. "Now, look at the people who are here, remember their faces as these are the only people that can know until we alert the Professors in the hall tonight."

"D'you remember what the woman said Nev?" Luna inquired. She was reffering to Bellatrix; Neville knew her to well. "She said there was going to be a surprise. Maybe it's good news?"

"We all could do with your spirit Luna" smiled George. It had been the first time in two months and twenty nine days since he had last smiled. "Well I'm in." He punched his hand into the middle of the company.

Neville joined in.

"Me too" Ginny punched in.

"Always" Luna punched in.

"Us too" The chrous of Weasleys punched in.

Lavender punched in.

Dean punched in.

Neville smiled. "Dumbledore's army" and all eight arms flew upwards together.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhh"

Harry Potter was lying in a pool of sweat and semen. His master had not joked about him feeling pleasure. Since half past nine that very morning his master had made him come a pleasurable fourteen times. He didn't think he had much semen left. When he had tried to first repay the favour his Master had snatched his hand away and had returned back to his pet. He really did love his master. One thing always bothered him though. He had no memory of his master before the second of May. He had never questioned him but he thought that now he was eighteen he had a right to know. His prostrate was hit again. It could wait.

"Uh, yeah, please!"

Voldemort could listen his pet moan, groan and whimper all day long. Currently he was fingering his Sweet's hole whilst sucking on the permenant erection. His mind fizzled when Harry's back arched and curved in waves of ectasy and he chuckled in his throat he saw Harry pinching his own nipples. Still finger fucking Harry's hole he retracted his mouth from the penis but moved his attention up Harry's body with his tongue. When he reached his little Lions flustered face he began to lick and suck that too then he engulfed the open mouth. With his free spider like hand Voldemort brushed Harry's hair from his forehead and grinned mercilessly as Harry looked up at him pleadingly.

"Are my slut Harry? Are you my whore?" Every word was dragged through yellow teeth as his grin broadened at Harry's keening sounds.

"Y-yes!"

"Good boy." He added an extra finger to deliver a mewl from his little Lion. "Are you going to beg for me Harry? Beg again and again like when you wanted my cum for your lunch?" This was all fact. Harry hummed then shivered with his mouth ajar. His prostrate was hit again. Up he arched and down he flopped. "You taste good Harry, my favourite treat, aren't you? Yes. Yes. Beg for release Harry, beg Master for release."

Emerald eyes rolled back as the legs raised a little, guiding his approaching orgasm. "Please Master I-" teeth on his next shush him. "Come on pet, you can do better then that!"

"Fuck me! Real hard M-master because I need too, I need to come all over myself- oh!" The fingers moved faster and his Master's head moved slowly down south. "Go on" "And...and I'm a whore for you and I love being filled with cum and your c-OCK!" His Master slammed into him pulling him off the pillows a little. Harry couldn't continue his coherent instructions out load anymore and instead settled for small whimpers of "yes" and mewling sounds. After five more slams into his hole Harry leaked all over his chest, arched up and convulsed back onto the bed for a minute or two. He felt his Master gasp his orgasm and slump right next to him and semen trickled from his anus. Bliss.

"I have a present for you my Sweet" He was brought into his Master's arms, then felt something ghost his fingers. Opening his eyes his saw what looked like a silver chain. He held it up closer to him and gaped. It was a pure silver necklace with a serpent charm on it with two emerald gems just like his own eyes. "I had it specially made for my special Lion."

Fingers stroked his hair as he gaped between his Master and the necklace. "For...for me?" Tears began to form in his eyes. He was really loved. As Voldemort hooked it over his neck he gleamed with joy. "I love you so much! This has been the best birthday ever!" And he kissed his Master's lips over and over again. They embraced and thrashed on the bed wildly. Harry felt extra special.

Seven O'clock was nearly upon them. Prisnors were gathered in the new grand hall in their rags, dirt clinging to them in the spotless hall. They were separated into male and female then told to stand at either wall. Ginny made sure she was in line with Neville to begin with and then they stalked the crowd together trying to find Professors. Ginny spotted Minerva right at the front, sullen and gaunt. She made a dash for her as soon as Bellatrix's back was turned.

"Professor! Professor!" Minvera's head turned sharply like an owls at Ginny's whisper. "Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded. "B-but what-" Minerva reached out a frail looking hand to Ginnys face and the thumb stroked her cheek. "Whatever have they done to us?"

They both laughed then risked a quick hug. When Ginny pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear she croached further towards her old proffessor. "Proffessor, we need you. We all need you." Minerva smiled at her old status and looked Ginny up and down. "And who are "we" my dear?" Ginny moved backwards slightly so she could glimpse the newly recruited members of Dumbeldore's army ruttling through the crowd for their old teachers. "Oh the usual suspects?"

"Please Proffessor, you're our first ticket out of here, all of the old staff are! We need you in this- in Dumbeldores army!" Minerva gasped. "Oh Ginny please no more nonsense! The war is over is lost!"

"But-"

"All rise!" shouted Yaxley. With a moment hesistation both groups stood up. "The dark lord will be in your presence soon. Let us set some rules!" As he strode up and down the aisles, commanding and dictating, Ginny leaned into Minerva "Please listen Professor. We can do this!"

"If the Dark Lord calls upon, you shall crawl to him-"

"Miss Weasley, stop this!" Minerva strained her voice lower as Bellatrix's head whipped backwards then forwards. "This is nonsense!"

"No listen! Why won't you be brave Professor? Be brave like Dumbledore himself!"

"If the Dark Lord asks you something, you shall answer with no delay or foolisness-"

"Be brave like Hermione-"

"Don't talk out of place-"

"Be brave like my brothers-"

"Miss Weasley!"

"Don't move out of place or even breathe out of place!"

"Be brave f-for...Harry!"

Suddenly the huge oak doors open and there stood two hooded figures. One that could be seen as the Dark Lord; glowing red eyes and a skeletal figure wrapped in draping black robe and a serpent face accompined by the man-sized python Nagini on his shoulders, but the other could not be recognised. They kept their head down with their hand glued to the Dark Lord's whilst fiddling with something silver around their neck.

"Infact" spoke the serpent mouth "Don't breathe at all"

Then they walked down the aisle, Voldemort inspecting every Death Eater. When he reached Bellatrix, who was in line with Ginny and Minerva he smirked as she bowed. The question on all the prisnor's lips was who was that? This hooded figure who was a little shorter then Voldemort, who entwined hands with the monster, fiddled with a charm on some sort of necklace, and who breathed heavily.

"Who is that?" Ginny breathed "Who knows" answered Minerva. Finally Voldemort and his accompaniee reached the throne and they both turned around to face their audience. "SIT!" shouted Voldemort making the hooded firgure jump and whimper. The company sat and the death eaters laughed whilst Voldemort hushed the silent figure. Who was this figure? The Dark Lord backed into his throne chair taking the figure with him. "First of all you have all made your lord very proud. This is surely a home fit for me and my pet." He looked over to the figure licking his lips then back at the prisnors. "Also, I am very pleased that you have all agreed to come here tonight." The death eater laughed. "It was very kind of you all but who, you might ask, is hiding behind this robe? Do not worry, I'm sure you will all be very fond of him but please do not stress or alarm my pet or I will personally kill you. Come little one" He lifted the hood off of the person's head. The head snapped up. The company gasped. There stood Harry James Potter.

"W-what" Ginny watched as her former boyfriend smiled shyly at the lost light side then crawl onto that monster's lap. She looked over at the boys to first meet eyes with Neville, who had been persuading Flitwick, and shook her head as her hand came up to her mouth to surpress more gasps. "SHUT IT" Bellatrix exploded as some dared to converse. "Thank you, dear Bellatrix. You are to address my pet as master Harry. You are to bow to him whenever you meet and to remain polite to him at all times or you will have me to deal with. Understand? Now let us press on-"

"No..." Ginny shook with silent tears as Minerva shushed her. She could not bear to watch Harry look loving towards that creature and to fit so calmly in his arms. Harry wasn't dead! He was here! Harry was still alive! Voldemort had kept him exactly how he looked on the second of May; short facial hairs, mopped flicked out hair and round rimmed glasses. He looked just like he had when they had kissed briefly during battle and she hung onto Minvera's arm as she watched Voldemort's lips move soundlessly until he dared utter the words "and tonight, you shall witness our marriage" Ginny crumbled as Voldemort and Harry kissed, not before Harry clapped childishly from shock.

The ceremony started straight away. Neville couldn't believe it. Voldemort had placed a ring on his not-so-deceased friend's finger and said his vows. This was a trick. He was certain the Dark Lord would be capable of a stunt like this. But this really was Harry. Harry James Potter! He gaped when he heard his old friends voice say the marriage vows to the unforgivable, slimly dark ruler. He said them with such love. This was Harry, but at the same time it wasn't. Something was not right. He glanced at Ginny and pursed his lips. She had cracked. Voldemort and Harry sealed their marriage with another kiss this time and stared at each other longingly. "I see no one was any objections, do they?" said Voldemort. No one spoke. "Oh, see my love, not even a cheer for us." Harry giggled.

"OH you miserable lot!" screeched Bellatrix. She sent a crucio flying randomly and reminised at the scream of pain. Voldemort laughed as his pet looked uneasy but smiled when he caught his eye. "Come on!" She sent one at Neville who luckily ducked. "HIPP HIPP" The death eaters joined in with more crucio's. "Hurray! Hipp HIPP!" More screams. "HURRAY! HIIIIPPPP HIIIPPPPP-" One hit Ginny and as she screamed Harry looked over to her. He didn't know why but he hated seeing this girl in pain. He covered his ears and mumbled "stop" into the Dark Lord's shoulder. Voldemort had no idea why or how his pet was stressed but he knew it was time to leave as he rubbed into his shoulder painfully.

Voldemort raised a hand. "Enough." He stood up, holding Harry. "Me and my pet shall retire tomorrow. Dolohov, Fenrir and Alecto...see to it that these filthy animals return to their cages. They shall be up nice and early to attend our needs. If a beating is needed then do not hesitate." With that he strood out of the hall with the bundle of Harry in his arms and his great snaked slithering behind him. The oak doors slammed shut.

When Ginny recovered from the curse she felt someone's arm on hers as the groups were shuntered out of the great hall. As the prisnors were about to be seperated from Proffessor to student Minvera whispered in her ear "Sign me up."


	6. Chapter 6: Rememberence

Harry gasped.

He woke aburtly to the feel of his Master's breath on his exposed chest. His eyes stung and his thoart gave a wheezy sound everytime he breathed. Had he had another nightmare again? Harry looked down at his Master and concluded he was asleep, which was unusual as Harry was always the one to be awakened, not the one to awake. Not knowing what to do he lay there clothed by the naked body of Voldemort on top of him whilst he fingered the silver chain of his wedding gift around his neck. Stroking his Master's head contently Harry gave the ceiling a thoughtful look.

Now he was married. So he wasn't a pet? Or a slave? He was...married? Master's did not marry slaves or pets or little lion's or did they? Well then, Harry thought softly, I'm obviously more then that. He most love me! But one thing still clouded his mind: who was he? He could not recall the drama or life before two months ago when he had woken up in Master's bed accompanied with Nagini. He had remembered Master and Nagini, how could he forget of course, but who was he? Surely he could not of offered sex to Master when he was a child. Surely master would not of taken him at such an age, although Master was harsh to all of beings except himself. No, no, Master would not be that harsh.

And what was it about that girl in the hall last night? He had not cared about the other screams as he kissed his Master jubilantly. She had fiery red hair and reminded him of the woman who screamed in his dreams. She was not as old as the woman in his dreams. The woman in his dreams was cradling a babe near a cot, this girl could not yet carry a babe could she? No, she would be too young. Harry rubbed his eyes as a piece of sleep creeped into them.

"You must learn to think quieter, Pet." drawled an awakened Dark Lord. Harry frooze in the "removing-sleep-from-eye" movement and revolved his eyes downwards towards his master. Crimson eyes played with power as Harry sighed into them.

"I didn't mean to wake you Master, I was just-"

"Such a pretty body" Voldemort's breath appealed to the nipple under his lips as it stood up. That forked tongue raked over it numerous times and Harry's mouth opened to form a silent "Oh". His small hands fondled his Master's head, trailed the vains, circled the dead skin and quivered when the other nipple was licked. "Enough" And then it ended. "Master?" He didn't mean to touch Master back without permission but he was only being gracious. "Do not be alarmed, Little lion, but there is much to do today." He felt a kiss above his heart. "If allow myself to be distracted with your delicate body, I shall never be rid of today's deeds." Master raised his head as well as prolonging the stare between himself and Pet. Harry's hand and arm plopped onto his Master's lap as it retracted from the bald head.

"Master, I am upset."

The little voice stopped him. "Upset?"

"Yes. I don't understand something-"

"Do not understand? Understand what-?"

Tears came. A new record for Pet: crying on cue. "I am so-sorry Mas-ter. I cannot ev-even remember-ber who I a-am." Tiny hands cradled a fragile face as the small body shock with tears. Who he was? What sort of question was this? "Pet." He sat sullenly down by his Pet, snaking his arm around him for comfort. Harry drew breath before blurting again into the naked chest next to him. Voldemort crained his neck so he could comprehend the new sounds of mumbling.

"So-sorry...Pet so stu-upid...Master n-not wa-want him..."

Nagini had warned him. Making Potter his little toy would resolve most of his problems but create a vast one. Potter was to power on his own. Although he would never break through the charm on his own Potter would relive inside Pet's dreams, often as memories or visions. These had been Pet's nightmares. Potter trying to break free. As he hushed and shushed his Pet, he made a mental note to restore this problem. Once Pet was half calm, he lay him back down in the covers and trailed the tear-stained face, making cooing sounds as the fingers smudged the tear trails.

"Master is sorry you are upset, Pet. Master does not want Pet to be upset. You do not like being upset, do you?" Harry sniffed and pouted. He shook his head. "No, no, of course not. I shall explain, when the night is upon us, I shall explain everything to you. Who you are, and who you were. I promise." Harry breathed dramatically and wipped his eyes. "O-okay. Kind Mas-master."

"Hush, hush, sleep." He became eye-level with his Pet who retracted away suddenly, surprised by his Master's gesture only to sink back into it when those eye's called to him. Master grabbed his hand that was free of the covers. He carressed it. "Sleep. Sleep Harry." The emerald eye's were disappearing under heavy lids as the word "sleep" wrapped around him like Nagini would do when the room was cold at the old manor and Master had business. "You c-come back?" Harry squeezed his Master's hand. "Always. Sleep. Sleep." He closed his eye's as his lips touched Harry's then when he pulled back the emerald eye's were closed and drowned in furged sleep. Voldemort straightened up and removed his body from the bed as his hand departed from his Harry's.

"Hmm." The boy hummed which also was unexpected. Voldemort snapped a look at his pet. Limp with influenced sleep and could pass for one of Heaven's most beautiful angel's, he grinned as the body lay laced with dark sheets, dramatic black pillows and dust.

He draped on his cloak, opened the curtains and closed the curtains around the bed of his pet. If he couldn't see him, no one could. "I shall see you soon" he said to the sleeping room.

**Sorry for the short chapter but this does play a part in lot's of little plots for the story. **


	7. Chapter 7: Ginny Weasley

Voldemort stalked forcfully to the Gryffindor common room where he seaked a former friend of Harry Potter's. The chosen prisnor would be premitted time with Harry today as he tended to his business. He needed to make arrangements if his explanation was to factual. No portraits moved in the empty frames and the stairs did not glide horizontally as he glided up them but instead the place lurked and lingered in the colours of green and black: true slytherin colours.

The fat lady did sing as instead two guards stood at the entrance of the common room, bowed at him and the door swung open greeting him. Whispers hung in the air of the dark common room and the stench of dirt and sweat clung to his snake-like nose. He appeared un-knowingly to them. The reaction became chemical: one head turned to see him, followed by another, and another, and another, open mouthed and pale. Gauntly and unpassive they took in the form of Voldemort; hairless, tall and serpent-like. His cloak swung like gas around his legs as he sauntered into the room, red eyes glowing.

Ginny held Neville's arm. "Morning" spoke the lipless mouth. No one answered. "My, I had forgotten how quiet you all are." He stepped lightly down the steps, bouncing on his heels, and swifted to the middle of the huddled group that now retracted and broke apart like a spider web in the wind. "My purpose for my visit today centres Harry Potter." Fidgeting started but he carried on. "A pressing matter for some of you, I am sure, but I am afraid I only need one of you. One of you will watch over my Pet for me as I tend to making this world better for all of us. Now let us look shall we?"

Voldemort galavanted around the group, terriosing the children that stood frozen with fear with his humilating inspections whilst Ginny distracted Neville in the corner. "Nev, this our chance..."

"Gin! We-"

She cut him off. "Nev plea-"

The space behind Ginny became cold and acute. "Yes" She heard Voldemort breathe behind her and she dug her fingers into Nev's arms as his expression became one of shock mixed with disgust. Ginny gulped. Spider-like hands collied her away from Neville, one encircling her neck as the flat nose sniffed her dirty auburn hair. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes. You"

"Nev" whimpered Ginny.  
"What is your name? Which Weasley are you? You foul blood traiter." The harsh, commanding breathe seized her ear and she was sure it had turned to stone as it became numb. Opening her eyes she stared back into a million other pairs. Moutha mimed the name "Ginny" as her own lips struggled to move. She searched Neville, telepathically screaming "HELP!".

"Hurry up little girl, or I shall rip this pretty little neck-"

"GINNY! My name is Ginny!" Her eyes became wet, her lips trembled, and the vision became blurred except for Neville's lips which mimicked the word's "It's okay." repeatedly. Mirthless laughter burst her ears. Suddenly she was swung by her neck to the ground and kicked. She curled to a ball as the swished robes swished over her phantom-like. Ginny heard a scuffle above and presumed Neville was now being interogated as he gasped in pain moments afterwards. "Is this true, boy? Does she lie to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes.." rasped Neville. "Her name IS Ginny!"

Picked up by her hair, Ginny yelped like a puppy as she felt some of her hair wave goodbye to her scalp and land on the floor. "Stop snivelling brat!" Voldemort wrapped a new string of hair around his arm with a firm grip and addressed the greif-struck crowd. Mostly, he spoke to Mr Longbottom. "Miss Weasley has expressed her desire to attend to Harry Potter today. Do not fret, you shall all in turn have a chance to see your precious chosen one soon. Take this as a token for your service. I shall return with your...friend in a matter of time." He did not leave until Ginny had been struck with a crucio curse. Screams echoed and Neville fought Luna as she held him back. Voldemort laughed but without humor. He lifted the curse. Ginny was a puddle of crying mess. "GET UP, BRAT." Her hair was once again yanked and she tripped clumsily behind Voldemort as she was dragged sobbing away from the common room. Neville ran after the closing door only for it to slam in his face.

"GINNY!" yelled Neville through the old bark of the door, pounding his fists.

*******  
Passing death eaters muttered, laughed at and taunted Ginny as she was dragged close to hands and knees by her hair by the almighty Dark Lord. The journey of humilation seemed hours long before the grip loosened, only for her to be thrust up the door of a chamber. Voldemort supported her by a hand around her throat once again and he sucked in the air between them as he came inches away from Ginny's freckled face. She sobbed louder when he shook her to stop her whimpering. "Hush stupid bitch."

She yelped again. "What were you to him? What, Ginny, did you mean to him?"

"Please..."

Voldemort banged her head against the wall. "I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She sobbed uncontrollably now. "He promised me we'd be together. Bu-t y-you took h-him away fr-from me! You t-ook him a-away from every-everyone!" Voldemort removed the hand quickly and Ginny slumped to the ground, a ball of tears. "Did you love him, Ginny? Did you?"

"Y-yes..." whispered her spilt lips.

Voldemort snarled at her answer. Love. What nonsense. Lust, Power, Greed, Envy - yes, that is what combined him and Harry. There was no love, on his part anyway. The door opened. "Follow."

He strode into the room, pacing towards the bed. He waited until Ginny's tear dominated form shrugged in and her blue eyes scanned the chamber. "Not accustomed to rich things, are you Weasley?" She glared at him then, making him smirk. "Stay." She stayed like a good dog. Ripping open the curtains of the bed, his Harry lay still. He looked over his shoulder slowly and wiggled his finger in a way that gestured Ginny to examine the form of her lost lover. She shook with every step and clambered behind Voldemort, peering at Harry.

Harry was slumped in sleep, sleeping like she had once seen at the burrow: mouth slightly ajar with little noises escaping as he exhaled, the hair spurting out of his scalp messily as roots would from an old tree, although in his old slumper his glasses would be removed only this time they sat awkwardly on his nose, the nose she had kissed several times in affection, by the lake in sixth year, as the sun set-

"Stop gawping!" snapped Voldemort and reality crept back to her. Voldemort grabbed Harry roughly from behind. "Awaken" Harry snapped back into the world, and greeted his Master with that cheeky grin Ginny had witnessed a countless number of times. It was asif he had been awake the whole time. "Mas-" Cut off with a deep kiss Harry moaned much to Ginny's dismay and she sniffed loudly. Harry broke apart. He gawped wide-eyed at the girl. It was THAT girl; the one in the hall, who screamed louder then anyone and who tore through his nightmares or so he thought. "Not now my Sweet, young Ginny is here to entertain you while I make business."

"But what abou- hmmph!"

Alarmed by the next quick kiss that made the girl turn away Harry frowned his brow questioningly. Voldemort pulled away before he tweaked Harry's nipple to produce a gasp. He's naked, thought Ginny horrified, Harry is naked! She had never seen him naked before. "Do not worry Pet, I shall still explain."

He rose from the bed as Pet nodded and yawned then averted his eyes to Ginny. She was very pretty.

Voldemort stood next to her. He yanked her arm downwards and she squirmed as he whispered a demand into her ear. "Harry will need bathing, clothing and entertained whilst I am gone. You shall accompany all his needs, whatever he may ask and you will be permitted to leave as soon as I return." He twisted her arm and she grimaced, catching Harry watching her thoughtfully, like a kitten eyeing a ball of string. She nodded.

"Later, my darling" Voldemort let go of her arm and smiled back at Harry who childishly grinned and waved back, sickly sweet and immaturly. As Voldemort left, two death eaters entered the room and stood stiffly in the far corners, beadly watching Ginny. Goosebumps ran up her arms as she twisted her fingers in her hair nervously. Ginny jumped when she felt something connect with her shoulder. It was Harry.

His emerald eyes rendered her speechless. "Harry" he said, outstreching his hand. "I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you Ginny"

She took it. His hand was warm as opposed to the cold chamber. He used her hand as a crane to remove his naked-self from the bed. He let go.

"So" he said cheerfully. "I do believe I am in need of a bath." 


	8. Chapter 8: The Headmistress Of Prisnors

Ginny bathed him.

She bathed Harry who sighed under the warm water's touch. She shrugged and shook her head at his questions of "Are you a maid?" and "Why are you looking at me like that?". Harry's confusion only made Ginny more and more upset as she cleaned him of the filth the Dark Lord had left trailed over him. Her auburn hair stuck to her , wet with tears, whilst dirt lay just off of her nose. Ginny's blue eyes only averted from Harry whenever he looked up at her, when he was not childisly swirling the bubbles around. "Why aren't you in here with me?" He asked her. She blushed.

"I- Pardon?"

"Why aren't you in the bath with me? Master always joins me!"

Ginny turned even more red. "Erm, I don't join people in baths..."

"Oh. Very well. Just Curious." Harry resumed to making more bubble sculptures in the bath as Ginny scrubbed his back. "D'you want me to sing?" Ginny looked up again. "What?"

"Sing. You know, music. Master says I have a lovely voice, even when I am upset." He looked up to meet her blue eyes and this time her eyes did not waver. She felt uncomfortable. "Erm, if- if you really want to." He smiled. "Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley is a very pretty maid" She laughed at Harry's song. As Harry sung to his hearts content, Ginny tried to surpress the grin that entered her face, knowing that Harry was doing it to amuse her. He seemed to have a sparking interest in her. She did not realise he had stopped until he said "I'm clean."

"Oh"

She rose and went towards the towel that hung limp next to the door where the two Death Eaters watched her. When Ginny turned around Harry was standing outside the bath, naked, with the plug raised in his hand, cheeky grin planted on his face. "I unplugged it for you. Save you getting wet." Harry towards her and stood right infront of her as she giggled when he stopped within an inch of her. Looking away, she wrapped the towel around him and told him to wait on the bed. With an "Okay" Harry walked past the two Death Eaters, aplogizing as he bumped into one of them. When he was upright on the bed Ginny spotted the robes on the floor on a pile near the fireplace. She joined Harry on the bed, hearing the footsteps of the Death Eaters move. Ginny placed the black robes onto the bed, which was sticky with a white substance and began to remove Harry's towel. She took it in her hands and placed it over his head only to shake it in rocking motion to dry his hair. Harry laughed as she did this. "Forceful woman."

She chuckled. When his hair was dry, she threw the towel on the floor and pulled him by his hands. She handed him the robes. "Here". She looked away again as Harry took them, shaking them onto his thin form. He's so thin, thought Ginny. When she turned back, Harry had already folded back the covers and proceeded to lie under them. Ginny began to fondle her hair. Harry patted the side of the bed. One of the Death Eaters made a convenient cough. Ginny looked up, but Harry's tapping increased. She sat down.

"Get up" came Yaxley's voice.

"She can sit down you know" Harry shot back. "She's my guest, my maid, and I can tell her to sit down if I want to."

Yaxley bowed at Harry. Ginny turned her head back. "Thanks." she mimed.

Harry winked at her.

"I'm married Ginny." He gestured to the silver chain around his neck. "See?" She nodded. Then buried her head in her hands. Harry tried to prise them off of her face. "Ginny? Miss Weasley? Are you okay?". He hugged her as she cried.

"Minerva." drawled Voldemort. "Business with the Gryffindors went well I presume?"

Minerva looked up. "Of course"

They talking in the old office that once belonged to Dumbledore only now it was in the hands of Lord Voldemort. He stroked the head of his snake Nagini as Minerva twitched and twiddled her fingers, keeping her head bowed down.

"And?" Voldemort urged. "Surely your business was not as fruitless as your exsistence?"

Minerva eye twitched with anger as she willed her Gryffindor mouth shut. "My Lord, the students- I mean prisnors have finished your castle. All of it. Done. B-but, I must ask what is next?"

"That is no concern of yours" Danger lurked in his voice as he stopped stroking the snake's head. It shifted from his shoulders and slithered to the door.

"But- but My Lord!" exclaimed Minerva. "My postion is, as you stated, to watch over the prisnors! What am I to do now?"

"Nothing" shrieked Voldemort. She had mocked him. "Your questions have irked me greatly Minerva, and mark my words, it will not go unmissed." She had looked up from her fingers to address his eyes with great fear. Her wrinkled face lay with shock as he strode towards her.

"Surely, My- My Lord... There must be something we can do-"

"Oh there is Minerva, and I know what your place is, filth!" He ran his fingers down her face, tracing the lines. "You are to obey me. Think there is still hope do you? Do you think, McGonagall, that Harry Potter will save the day. He may be here in body but in mind and sprit he belongs to me!"

He dug his nails into her skin. McGonagall snatched her face away and proceeded to cradle her cheek as Voldemort laughed.

"Your lesson needs to be learnt, Minerva."

He grabbed her left hand where the dark mark float on her skin and pressed it. Minerva began to drop to the floor as Voldemort scorched mockery into her eyes. In a matter of seconds, a dozen Death Eaters appeared with a cracking sound. "Take her." McGonagall was grabbed and gagged and blindfolded as she struggled against the wave of Death Eaters. "You know what to do." She "mmphed" behind the blindfold then with a puff of smoke she disappeared with the other dozen. Voldemort smiled.

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted at Yaxley's face as he tried to removed the sobbing Ginny from his chest. "She wants a hug! Let me hug her!" He shushed her.

"Harry, Ginny is not to touch you-"

"But I can touch her!" Harry glared at him. "Master did not say I couldn't touch her! I am only doing what Master would do when I am upset. I suggest you leave before I tell Master a different story."

Ginny had never heard so much danger in Harry's voice. Even though his touches on her back and in her hair were gentle, his anger came through in his voice. He whispered comforts of "It's okay" "You're a good maid, you know" and "I'm sorry if I offended you". Yaxley closed the door behind him accompained by the other Death Eater. They began their route to the Lord's office.

Harry hushed her. She had stopped sobbing, so he now sat with a wet chest, with her hair clinging to it, but he didn't mind at all. She was nice. Very nice. If she was the person screaming in his nightmares, Harry thought the least he could do was comfort her in reality. He looked down ontop of her forehead. He kissed it.

The latch clicked. "Pet?"

There was no mistaking the voice of his Master.

"Master?"

Ginny rose swiftly and jumped away from Harry. "She wa- was upset. I was trying to-"

Voldemort held up his hand. Stalking over to the bed, he pushed Ginny away to the floor. Before Harry could protest Voldemort grabbed his face and the back of his hair. Harry whimpered.

"You want an explanation?" He beared his teeth at Harry whos bottom lip trembled. "I'll give you one. Sleep" The crimson eye instantly trapped Harry's and the lids slid shut and Harry entered his controlled sleep. Voldemort turned around to Ginny. Again he pulled her by her hair and swung her into Yaxley's grip. With a wand to her throat Ginny was silenced by a charm just as other Death Eaters entered the chamber-like room. In their midst was McGonagall. She was blindfolded and also silent. Voldemort had Harry bridal style in his arms and glided over to the couch near the blackened fire place, watching the pulse that was exposed in Harry's neck. Softly placing the boy down he motioned for his Death Eaters to bring the prisnors forward with them. Harry remained oblivious as Ginny was now blindfolded.

"There is no one else in the room. Just me and you. You shall awaken as Harry Potter." Voldemort sat on the couch, close to Harry. He stroked Harry's hair. "Awaken"

A grumble.

Harry Potter woke up groggily. His eyes opened, then closed as the touches on his head soothed him, then opened them again.

"Vol-Voldemort?"


	9. Chapter 9: Harry Potter Has Returned

"Harry Potter"

Voldemort began to lean down onto Harry's chest but Harry defensivly raised his arms to stop him. Voldemort grabbed them roughly, making Harry hiss, and pinned them to his sides. Just like a snake, he slithered up to Harry's neck and sucked, nipped and licked it teasingly as Harry wriggled under him.

"Stop it!" Harry pleaded. "Get off me!"

"No."

"You-we were in-the-the tree!" Harry spluttered as Voldemort continued his manipulations of his neck. "We-you-and Nagini-"

A spider-like hand clamped his mouth. "Shush." Voldemort whispered. "That pretty little voice shouldn't be wasted so much." He raised himself up until he was eye-level with the wide, shocked and fearful emerald eyes. Harry's face was sweaty and pale compared to his clear complextion moments ago. "T-the tree w-was a long-long time a-ago." He mocked Harry's stuttering.

Harry glared at him. He removed his hand from those lips. "How long?" Harry asked softly.

"Long enough." Voldemort grinned a toothy grin. Placing his hand back on Harry's lone wrist, he removed and raised himself to the sitting postion again. Hauling Harry with him, Voldemort swiftly swung from the couch, causing Harry to fall straight into his chest. When he let go of Harry's wrists, only to snake them around his back, Harry pounded at his chest.

"Tell me!" Harry spat. "Tell me how long!"

"Such temper." Voldemort stroked Harry's hair, making Harry retch his head away. "I much prefer you when you are submissive."

Harry froze. "What?"

Voldemort chuckled darkly. He slung downwards to the floor, now mimicking the way a father would teach his son a life lesson; his hands enclosing Harry's and his crimson eyes boaring into emerald ones, now Harry stood a head taller. Harry tried to pull his hands free. "Let me go!"

"Three months." Voldemort drawled. "Three months you have been here, serving me. I have won, Harry, and you have lost everything."

Harry's struggling stopped. "You liar."

"Lies? Lord Voldemort does not lie."

"I don't believe you."

"I do not care whether you believe me or not." Voldemort raised himself to eye-level again. "I am just telling you the facts."

Those red lips parted. The message of failure had not yet registered in Harry's brain. His eyes wandered off. "...My friends."

"Dead." Voldemort snapped.

"What?" Harry's eyes came back into view. "D-dead?"

"Yess..."

"No."

Oblivious to him, Ginny and McGonagall struggled against the Death Eaters as Harry shook with shock. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Harry's heart break. I'm still here, she mentally shouted, I'm still here! Yaxley pulled her head back so she stared at the ceiling, tears dripping vertically down her face.

Harry tumbled backwards, hand resting on his heart in some attempt to heal it, tears streamed the botton of his eyes. Voldemort cooed "Poor Harry..." He reached up to curl a piece of Harry's hair behind his ear. "do not cry-"

"You killed them?" Harry whispered calmly as his body moved with anger, every fibre shaking with frustration. "You did, didn't you."

"Not personally." Voldemort made up. "It was a battle Harry. People do die."

"Tell me the truth." Weakness became visible in his voice as his tears ran away from eyes, collecting at the bottom of his glasses. "They can't be! They were great wizards an-"

"You claim Dumbledore was great, but where is he now, Potter?"

Pulling Harry towards him making Harry turn away his upset face so he did not have to directly breath in the stench of Voldemort's breath. "Dumbledore resides in a lonesome coffin, that not even the precious little chosen one visits him in. You're a failure Harry." He looked over at Ginny. He smiled. "Whilst your girlfriend died painfully, you were fufilling...my needs." Voldemort whispered loaud enough so it didn't just land in Harry's ear.

Ginny put up a fight as she saw red. She saw Harry's face open with wide shock, as his eyes darted momentarily around the room they catched hers even though he only saw the wall behind her. He sucked on breath to calm himself down. "G-Ginny!" Then he crumbled. "You monster!" Harry cried as Voldemort caught him before he hit the ground with melanchony. Numbly he felt himself lifted into Voldemort's arms, carried and placed on something soft. He nearly cracked into the softness but Voldemort cacooned himself around him, whispering comforts in his ear, noting how beautiful he was when he cried. "Stop saying that!" Harry retorted. "Get off of me!" He pathetically called Ginny's name whilst the group of Death Eaters sauntered over to the bed. Ginny mouthed Harry repeatedly when he curled into a ball and was shoveled against Voldemort, who continued to torture him with unwanted hushes and comforts. Ginny reached out for McGonagall's hand but she was pulled away.

"Hush your crying Harry." Voldemort was looking at Ginny. "She can't hear you now." Harry dashed his head up. He looked even more handsome to Voldemort with a pain striken face. "H-how did she di-die?"

"Oh, long and painful I was told. Squashed under rubble just as she was running to join you in the forest." Harry's eyes clouded over. "So sad I know but, you did have other duties." Voldemort laughed coldly and proceeded to grab Harry's face to harshly kiss his lips. With the other hand he pressed Harry's back to his chest as they flopped wildly onto the pillows, not allowing Harry to remove Voldemort off of him. Voldemort made sure Ginny could see his tongue probe Harry's mouth by extreme enthusiaum. When he stopped Harry looked more flushed and pitiful.

"Leave me alone!" The huge cloak had draped off of one of Harry's shoudlers, making the exposed skin easy target for Voldemort. Voldemort began to tickle the pale skin much to Harry's dismay.

"Your friends are dead, Harry." Voldemort's gaze stilled Harry. His fingers wipped Harry's eyes and brushed the hair from his forehead . "We live in a world that you will never win. I present you with a choice. Stay here with me, like you have been for the past two months and we shall rule together or die."

Harry hiccuped. "W-what sort of ch-choice is tha-that?"

"I can take care of you, Harry." He kissed the skin of the shoulder. "I can look after you...cloth you...feed you." He looked up. "Pleasure you, even."

"I d-don't want pleasu-ure from y-you." Harry sighed. "I want my friends."

Voldemort laughed violently on the shoulder making it vibrate. "Foolish child. Do I have to show what I am capable of?"

Without warning Harry's vision dissolved and he was shoved into an illusion, or memory from the sites he saw. He saw Voldemort, touching, kissing, carressing his body as he lay on a bed, moaning, keening and whimpering for release. His back arched, his mouth screamed and his body thrusted joyfully. Harry snapped back to the real world.

"What was that?" He exclaimed.

"One of your memories..." Voldemort hummed. He snaked closer to Harry, trapping him and entwining him. "I do love how your body moves when I thrust into you-"

"What?"

"How you moan endlessly as I call you my "Pet"-"

"Stop it!"

"When you call my name just as you release!"

"Shut up!"

Voldemort laughed but with no humur. His Death Eaters joined him even if Harry couldn't hear them.

"You're lying!" Harry shouted "You- you just want- you want to kill me! Not have sex with me."

"Oh, don't I?" And with that the cloak Harry wore was ripped down the middle and seperated, imitating the red sea. Harry resumed his wiggling motion whilst Voldemort sucked on his tongue forcefully, nearly making Harry gag. The Death Eaters wolf whistled and howled with laughter as their captives cried silently for their chosen one. Harry kicked his legs, his screaming and sobs muffled by the Dark Lord's mouth. Those spider-like clawed hands roamed Harry's body except his private parts. He let go of his hold on Harry's lips to bite, suck and kiss the neck.

"NO!" screamed Harry, his voice becoming hoarse. "HELP ME!"

Harry's violent convulsions, screaming sobs and heart-crunching face were enough to make Mcgonagall call silently to him, letting go of her pride. They could not help him as he was tortured by the Dark Lord unwillingly. They watched in horror as Harry's entrance was fingered in order to "prepare" him. It made him cry harder, he stamered pleads of "I'll do anything!", "It hurts!" and "I'll join you!"

"SPREAD THEM WIDER!" Voldemort caused Harry to jump so his legs unconciously spread themselves. After more tears, Voldemort's fingers escaped with a "pop" sound and he lifted up his own robes to reveal his hard member. He postioned himself ontop of Harry, who lay pouting in misery. Ginny couldn't draw her eyes away as Voldemort licked his way up to Harry's face and said "You shall enjoy this, Harry Potter." The scream of pain that filled the room from Harry's mouth made the Death Eaters cry with laughter and the two woman cry with sorrow for Harry. He complained of the pain, cried for his "lost" Ginny, and moaned when he felt something tingle in him.

Voldemort stopped. He thurst into Harry as he had previously done. Pain left Harry's face for a mere moment but then returned as he drowned with fear again. "You liked that didn't you."

It was a statement. Voldemort had found Harry's sweet spot; through the blood that poured onto the sheets from Harry's entrance. Harry frowned deeply. "Please don't"

Voldemort ignored. He targeted Harry's prostate even more and Harry reluctantly began to submit himself into the rape. The bed creaked when the paced sped up. The Death Eaters urged their Dark Lord on as he gasped whilst Harry shamfully began to arch, moan, and twist the sheets in his hands. Suddenly he hoisted up into a sitting postion on the Dark Lord's lap, clingly onto the boney shoulders, and for a moment Harry seemed as though he was about to plead again until Voldemort began to thurst and he forgot all trail of thought again.

"Such a submissive boy..." Voldemort hissed. "Can't resist even without the influence of hypnosis."

"W-what?" Harry became wide-eyed.

"You asked for an explanation" Whilst he continued thrusting, Voldemort grabbed Harry's face again, so hard it drew blood and mockingly whispered "You've got one"

The pace became so fast Harry became close to release. Voldemort knew this by now, when his love was about to release. With one last final kiss from Harry Potter, Voldemort looked deep into emerald eyes and mouthed "sleep."

Harry's head flung backwards as he became limp in Voldemort's grasp. Laying Harry on the bed, he got up and snatched Ginny away from Yaxley. She fell to the bed. "Harry." She repeated soundlessly. Ginny held his hand.

"You shall return as my pet." Voldemort called to Harry. "You shall remember nothing of your time as Harry Potter, and shall not question your past again. Oh, and when you awaken." Voldemort grew an amused smile on his face. "You may come for me."

Ginny whipped around into a Death Eaters grasp.

"Awaken."

As soon as Harry's eyes fluttered he moaned a strained "Master!" as semen shooted from his cock, soaking his chest and abdomen. Ginny recoiled at the image of Harry exploding with controlled pleasure as he rocked, thrusted and curved until his orgasm hit a low.

"My little Pet." Voldemort cooed. "How beautiful you are."

Harry's eyes regained lust for the man that now held him. They rubbed noses together and kissed passionatly.

"Milord." Yaxley started but Voldemort brushed them away with a swipe of his hand. As they left with Ginny and McGonagall in toe, they rolled together on the bed, ready for more love-making. The sound of their salvia being shared, their flesh bouncing to one another and Harry humming approval was all that filled little Ginny Weasley's ears.


	10. Chapter 10: The Flaw in the Plan

Voldemort awoke to the soft hums of his Pet's exhaling breath. Inspecting their postion, they still lay in their own semen and naked skin, oblivious to the sheets. Harry coated him with his body. He looked down upon the awkwardly situated glasses, the circling arm around him and the leg that hung over his thigh. Harry found comfort in his being.

His long, spindley hands began to roam his Pet's hair and back in circular motions, producing a small grumble approval from Harry, and slipped into deep thought. Now he was ruler of the wizarding world he could not always be around Harry. He had worked hard to keep Harry, he could not fall into trap of having a sex slave, Harry was to powerful to just be that disposable; the way slaves looked disgusted yet lost whenever he was with Harry. The power he got from it was all to seductive. Harry needed company while he was gone even if it was only a short period of time.

"What am I to do with you?" He asked Harry's mop of ebony hair. It didn't reply but Voldemort's mind did. A baby. An heir to his success. Another trophy that he had over the light side. He chuckled to himself. What brilliant, clever and cruel man he was. That would start however until late autumn, maybe Halloween. He needed time to adjust the little one to a new body first. Voldemort absent mindly stroked Harry's backside. This was going to be interesting.

The gryffindor common room door opened. Ginny was flung inside.

"GINNY!" Neville sprinted to her crumbled heap on the floor as George followed after. He had been working on the adjustments of Malfoy Manor, seeing as he and Percy now belonged to the Malfoy's. The two men hoisted Ginny up, marching through the crowd of prisnors to the corner where the three of them camped. Ginny was still in a fit of sobs, even when she had been kept in a cell to calm her down for the remainder of yesterday.

"What's happened?" George asked fitfully. "What did they do to you?"

"It- it's Harry- I saw H-Harry!"

"We all saw him, Gin." Neville tried to comfort her. "That idiot Voldemort married him infront of our eyes!"

"That wasn't Harry!" Ginny hissed. "He- Harry's under a spell- I'm not ly-lying!"

George stroked her back and brushed her hair away from her sticky face. "I think you've been doing to much-"

"No, listen!" She took in a deep breath. "Harry is under a spell! I- I don't which one exactly but Voldemort has hi-him thinking he's some kind-kinda Pet! I saw it with my own eyes! McGonagall did too!"

Neville sighed. "We believe you Gin. We do! We all know Voldemort's capable of something like that...but there's just no way we can-"

"What happened to Dumbledore's army, Nev?" Ginny snapped harshly, making him recoil from wipping her face with his sleeve. "All that talk and you're just giving up? Harry may not be as important to you as he is to me-"

"Nev's not saying that Gin!" George interrupted. "It was only three day's ago that found out he was alive! We just need to be even more careful now!"

Ginny sighed. Her brother was right. Neville hadn't given up. He just needed to work things out. She streched out her arms towards Nev, who settled in them, in a friendly hug. "Sorry Nev."

"It's fine." He released her. "Something else to think about now!"

She laughed.

"I'll alert the others." Ginny watched as Neville found Luna and conversed quietly about the new information. She hugged her brother, who kissed her head and left to accompany Neville. She turned sadly to her pillow. Reaching under it she pulled out a tiny necklace that Harry had given her on her fifteenth birthday. Looking around to check she was really alone, Ginny slowly opened it. She skimmed past the photo of her family together at christmas, the one of Fleur and Bill embracing, the one of Hermione and Ron laughing. The photo of her and Harry popped out at once, moving as they grinned dopely at the camera, smiling their happiness. Letting slip a simple giggle, she kissed it, then lay it back in the locket after fingering the edge of it.

"I love you." *****

"You are positif' zat 'e is a submissive, my lurd?"

Voldemort had had to call in a new potions brewer, being as Severus Snape was now regretably dead and no other former Hogwarts Professor being capable of such a complicated magic he had no choice. Professor Posey was his only hope.

"Of course I am sure." Voldemort stroked Harry's dosing face. "I am never wrong."

As rain and thunder poured down outside, the humidity of summer dried off in the room, adgitating Voldemort whilst the Professor checked his Pet's heart, eyes, and, to Voldemort's sick amusment, anus. His Harry was fine. "I trust he is in shape?"

" E will need of watching, my lurd, as e is...ow do you say? Delecate?"

Voldemort didn't understand what that meant. Of course he was delicate, he was under hypnosis! He just couldn't get the staff these days. Voldemort looked from Harry to the Professor, who stuttered in French then fumbled in his pocket to produce a tiny viel of green liquid: A funny color considering it contained his blood, sperm and a layer of his flesh. Professor Posey handed him the viel. He eyes it wearily.

"I will be leaving you in ze moment, and you must make sure zat he zakes ze potion whilst you are watching in case of side affects...you know, er, fevers, zneezing, instant death-" Voldemort raised an invisable eyebrow and raised his hand to make the Professor stop.

"That will be all, thank you."

The Professor heisitated. "My Lurd, I need zo discuss-"

"Get out!"

The Professor left swiftly. Gathering up the heap of Harry from the bed into his arms, he watched the potion slid into the ajar mouth, and massaged it down the throat, thinking of the baby that would soon reside in his Pet's stomach. With Harry being a submissive his body would not fight the potion. His stomach would shrink, making way for a womb and his gentials would mould into a female's private parts, ready for the birth in 7 months. It would take a shorter time to develop the baby, as it would be a clone of his-self, with only a few genes from Harry.

When the potion was finally rested inside of Harry he gently place Gryffindor's angel back under the covers and kissed his sweet head when the mouth sighed and pouted. The face was pulling an expression pain much to Voldemort's confusion. "Don't be sad my love. You'll always be my little baby." He chuckled to himself then dimmed the lights, and gathered himself accompained by the great Snake Nagini. Leaving the room, he motioned for Greyback and Scaibor to come forward. "If anything happens to him, you inform me immediatley. Understand?" Both gulped then nodded, forgetting that one of them was a werewolf and the other a no good theif. The Dark Lord was much more powerful and terrifying and yet incrediably ignorant and selfish. Had he paid more attention to the Professor, he would not have caused the bubbling foam of salvia escaping his Pet's at this moment in time. He apparted to the Great Hall. Greyback and Scaibor entered the room.

The movement of Dumbledore's newly founded army quickly formulated a plan as the Death Eaters rounded them out of the Gryffindor common room. Amidst the crowd of prisnors they sauntered proudly in a line, linked by their arms: George, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Luna, Percy. The six of them didn't speak, to anyone or each other, concentrating hard for signs of weakness in the guards that journeyed with them to the great hall. The damp, dark and cold corridors of the old Hogwarts, who's walls hung faceless portraits and dim lights, raged with an atomsphere as optimistic as the english weather.

Upon finally reaching the great hall the oak doors once again opened on there own, making the prisnors clumsily trudge in a single file then filter out to all corners of the room. Once the flock was in the doors shut and all eyes fell upon the empty throne on the raised platform. In a matter of seconds a whisp of smoke shaped itself into the form of Lord Voldemort and his snake Nagini. Dumbledores army linked arms more tightly.

The crimson eyes roamed their faces, smiling as he looked down at them from his serpent replicare of a nose. Gracfully plunging himself onto his throne he spoke clearly "SIT!". The assembly sat on the floor, like worshipers in a church before prayer. Voldemort clicked his fingers. Beside him several other whisps of smoke appeared, only white in color, and out popped the remaining former professors of Hogwarts, reminding Ginny of spring flowers bursting from bloom. She looked immediatley at McGonagall: her hair fell from her bun, her green robes now black and her eyes carrying huge bangs. She was no longer a proud Gryffindor.

"Good, you are all here." drawled Voldemort. Ginny snapped her attention back to him, snarling her disgust. "It has come to my attention, that you are now all aware the castle has been built and some may believe it is the end of your duties? You seem to believe-" At this he stood up and paced before them, the hem of his robes skimming the floor. "That this is the end, and you will be reunited with those whom you call parents, locked up in Azkaban and you will play happy families with them?"

The throng of Death Eaters around the room laughed until a white hand raised and they hushed. "Let me make this perfectly clear." The wand made of bone raised, "Crucio" left his lips and leapt onto a first year in the first row. As the little boy twisted, coiled, and lapped in pain, Voldemort continued much to the majority of the room discomfort. "There is plenty more here for you to do. You see, me and my Husband are expecting something..." He lifted the spell as the boy pleaded helplessly then seized his crying as he was comforted by his party. Voldemort looked up.

"A baby to be exact...and so I thought, maybe there are more jobs to be handed out...maids, butlers, the usual slaves I require. But I am not so heartless..." He started into the crowd that parted in his wake. He searched every face as he trailed past. "Prisnors shall be allowed one hour a week with their families...a chance to do family things and spread the word of hope amongst each other..." Voldemort was advancing upon the chain of Dumbledore's army that sat firmly in each other's presence. "A fine reward I presume, Longbottom, being as your grandmother is dying to see you!" Causing more outbursts of laughter from the Death Eaters, Neville raised his back, like a cat ready the strike and rip the Dark Lord with his claws. Voldemort stood infront of the chain now, and caught Ginny's eye. She had not moved at all, even after he had announced the pregnancy unlike the rest of the gasps that had filtered the hall. He went down to her level.

"How was it dear?" Voldemort cooed into her face. "Seeing him, writhe under me, call my name...make love to me."

Ginny shook her head. "That was not love. That was pity."

Voldemort scowled and back-handed her and the chain fell apart. Just as he mustered a retort the oak doors swung open and there stood a flustered Greyback.

"My lord- The- Boy- He's- QUICK!"

Voldemort stood sharply and dismissed in a cloud of smoke.

Ginny looked over head shoulder, cradeling her cheek. "Harry?"

*******  
The Dark Lord landed abrutly on the floor of the room. Harry convulsed rapidly on the bed, mimicking a fish out of water. He fruffed at the mouth, his skin a translucent blue colour with no sheets covering his naked form, and he choked salvia.

He was dying.

Voldemort skidded to the bed and picked up the boy. Rushing him to the couch infront of the fireplace he heard the slither of Nagini and the footsteps of a dozen Death Eaters enter the room. Absently he screamed "GET POSEY!" and he heard a decline in footsteps. Whilst his followers stood in awe of the scene, Voldemort grabbed Harry's upper body and rocked it from side to side. Shushing Harry and stroking his ice cold forehead he heard the mumurs of "Master" leave the boy's mouth.

"Calm down- Sh- It's okay little one- Master's here"

The glasses on the head slipped down the nose when the yellow colored eyes peeked from under them. They searched Voldemort and a heavy arm rested on the robed chest. "Ma-ster" Then the yellow stained eyes rolled backwards and the body became limp and heavy, slumped in death.

Harry Potter was no more.


	11. Chapter 11: Voldemort's Guide To Grief

Being starved of affection from a young age did not help Voldemort decode the feelings he now felt when he looked down upon the deceased Pet. Not content with showing his emotions, he wedged himself between the coach and group of surrounding Death Eaters studying the corpse. As the Death Eaters muttered words of confusion, sorrow and pleas Voldemort felt dejected by the whole situation. His plan had been simple: make Harry his pet, have an heir, carry on immortally. What kind of fate could not let it be?

Bellatrix Lestrange noticed her Lord deep in tremendious thought. Sneaking to the front of the group she placed her hand onto Voldemort's shoulder. He growled and shurgged it off. Gathering herself from her moment of hurt she extended her hand as an invition to the help the Dark Lord stand. Seconds ticked past. Voldemort continued to stare at the appealing corpse.

"My lord..." she whispered and no person had ever heard her speak with such love.

"Leave me." He murmured. "I wish to be alone for a while."

With an inhale of sharp breath, Bellatrix retrived her hand, folded her arms and stalked out of the room. The Death Eaters, one by one, retreated mournfully out of the room and if a fly should of landed on the wall at this moment it would have been in grave confusion. No one would have thought the atomsphere of mourning would have been all because of Harry Potter, dying in the care of his once enemy Lord Voldemort. The corpse lay deep in enternal sleep, saliva flowing freely from his mouth and the skin slowly creeping to paler blue color. But to Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter was sleeping. He still lay slumped in another world: the hair spinning behind his head like a halo, the eyebrows raised in thought, and the mouth representing a form a of a small smile.

The emotions that rumbled in his chest were foreign. He could not place them, they had only crept upon him at certain times in his life. Voldemort reminded himself of the time in the orphanage were weepy, timid, creepy Benjy Jones had stolen his favourite pet. No one could have him and so he strangled mister Fluff. When he had merciessly killed his father and grandparents when they had abdoned his mother for being magical. The time he heard Harry as a babe, crying for his mother who lay dead on the floor, and the sound of crying wrenched his heart and the story began. And now, this was the fourth time. He had heard of the words of remorse, pain and affection before but he did not know their meaning.

After another hour of his special grief, Voldemort kissed the ice cold forehead and dimmed the lights.

"Come, Nagini." The slithered off dully together. It was time to write the burial preparations for Harry James Potter.

* * *

After the fiasco caused by the outburst of Fenrir Greyback in the hall the Gryffindor prisnors where shuntered back to the common room without their slice of bread each for supper and the one window in the room showed that night had fallen. It was not uncommon for Ginny Weasley to be the last to sleep. As the room filled with the last snore from a nearby fifth year, Ginny fumbled with the locket underneath her cloth pillow. Twisting the chain she watched the locket part swirl quickly then stop suddenly when the became uncoiled. Deciding her boredom would only cease and increase her thoughts and memories about the golden trio Ginny Weasley put the locket back under the pillow, not before she kissed it goodnight, and lay her head down with her eyes shut. Along with the face Ginny had never had a nightmare whilst in the prison, even after her encounter with Voldemort, she had relived memories as her dreams. They seemed to repeat themselves, like a record stuck on a gramophone, and proceeded on until the next morning. Being soothed by her brothers low breath and Neville's snoring beside her she settled for a memory of the first Dumbledore's Army meeting. As she blasted the dummy Death Eater mercilessly, green light shot through her eyelids. She jumped up as the light reminded her of the killing curse. Ready to defenclessly attack whomever it was so froze wide-eyed at the green orb, no bigger then the golden snitch, floating soundly towards her. As she retreated backwards towards the wall behind her, the orb became more slow in movement and she settled against the cold brick when she felt a warmth rediating off of the orb. It was no more then three inches away from her face now. Absently her arm carried upwards, the fingers of the hand sprawled out to touch the orb, like a child witnessing a flame. Before the finger made contact the orbs puffed away. "Wait!" she called into the darkness. No answer except disturbed shuffles and sighs from sleepers. Mouth ajar, Ginny slunk down the wall, her head hit the cloth pillow gentley. She burst into silent tears. Ginny in on herself, rocking like loose change when it first falls from a pocket, and whispered into her chest, directly above her heart "Harry?"

* * *

Voldemort left his study at nine o'clock sharp. He strode to his chamber, Nagini resting on his shoulders along with the rest of the world. The burial was to take place on the Saturday coming: the sooner, the better. Harry was to be cremated with only him watching. If the prisnors saw the burial he belived deeply in would spark an arbution of riots and he was outnumbered by at least ten to one. No, they were to be kept insides whilst orders were heaped upon them. The journey from the study to the chamber seem fast and as he open the oak doors he was greeted with the rancid smell of vomit. Brightening the lights with a flick of his hand his eyes automatically fell to the empty coach.

"Potter?" Voldemort sprinted to the coach and out of foolishness searched all around and under it, knowing that the boy would not be there. He clambered over the coach to look upon the bed, but the sheets still lay as they had been three hours ago.

"HARRY!" he cried and as he raced to the oak doors to summon his Death Eaters, his foot missed a pool of sick on the hearth rug. He stopped. Calmly levitating his head up he noticed two, three, fours puddles of vomit leading towards the grandfather clock. Suddenly he heard faint noises. Then they stopped.

"Harry?" He asked to no one. He felt Nagini move behind from he had ripped her off of his shoulders in his frenzy. The sudden noise again only this time he made sense of it. As he rounded the Grandfather clock he saw the bathroom door open only by a fraction and heard the noise one last time.

Creaking the door opened as his hand pushed it. Lord Voldemort gasped at the sight before him. Hunched over the toilet bowl, still in his naked form and chocking up vomit was Harry James Potter. The chosen one. The saviour. The boy-who-lived, who had now escaped death twice.

After producing one more stream of vomit, Harry whipped his head round over his shoulder, his mouth agape and eyes red and wet. He was still pale but normal looking now and his hair carried beads of sweat and sick. He breathed harshly as he croaked "M-master."

Later that night, as the grandfather clock struck twleve, Professor Posey bidded Voldemort and Pet farewell and retreated to his head quarters. Voldemort lifted the sheets to accompany his newly resserected Pet in bed. As they snuggled closely, he noticed his Pet tense but shrugged it off when the body did relax and the head nestled into his chest. Harry would need strict bed care for three days and that did not dis-please Voldemort in the slightest. The emotions in his chest had now subsided and he now felt content.

As he stroked his Pet's he felt the body shake with a small giggle.

"What, trouble?" Asked Voldemort.

Pet grinned as he looked up. "Together again."

Lord Voldemort could not help but laugh.

* * *

And you all thought he was dead! I'm interested to know what you would like to see happen in the next ten chapters, tell me in a review!


	12. Chapter 12: Three is the magic number

( Flashback )

"Come here" Voldemort hoisted Harry away from the toilet bowl and narrowed his sudden movements down to shock. As they moved side by side towards the shower, Harry still curled over his stomach in pain with an arm sheilding it, Voldemort gripped the weightless waist of Harry Potter who moments ago was nothing but a corpse. Opening the door to the shower and not minding when the warm water braced his sleeve as it rushed on The Dark Lord kindly guided Harry inside. Witnessing Harry throw up one more time he decided to keep the shower door open. It allowed him a few minutes to gaze upon Harry as though he were a newly discovered element; fascinating and rediating in a fresh aura. How could it be that the boy had cheated death, not once, but twice! Admittedly, now the situation had been cast some light, Voldemort allowed himself a breif chuckle of humur: Harry Potter's second death had been thanks to a fertility potion, which didn't leave the boy with much dignity, not that he had had much after becoming Voldemort's pet, growing quite accustom to walking around naked and acting like a child would when praised much to his Death Eater's confusion and discomfort.

As the chuckle slipped his lips Harry coughed heavily. Voldemort smiled at him to recieve a small grin back then another pile of sick splashing his shower's floor, the glasses nearly falling into them. "Give them here." Harry handed them to him. He transported them to the bed in the other room. "Hold on." Voldemort scooped up the bottle of special lotion Harry used that smelt like honey and toffee apples, the most un masculine smell he could have, and handed it to him. Harry groaned and Voldemort told him to move forward. Washing his back, Lord Voldemort slipped into comfort at the sight of Harry's skin becoming a more tanned color. When the shower was over, he allowed Harry a few more moments of warm water whilst he fetched a towel. Turning off the water, wrapping his Pet in the towel and hoisting him into his arms he shushed Pet at every moan or whimper that came from his mouth.

"You're okay." whispered Voldemort into Harry's ear. "Master's here. You're with me."

He placed Harry onto the bed and he unravelled the towel from under Harry. "Nagini." He said. She hissed. "Fetch Posey. He will be in my study." As she slunk off, Voldemort proceeded to sit on the bed with Harry. Stroking all around his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and the bare eyelids as Harry relaxed. Reaching for the glasses at the foot of the bed, Voldemort placed them neatly onto Harry's face and as if by magic, the emerald gems peered back at him, full of curiousity and life.

"Do you feel better?"

Harry pouted then gave a small smile as Voldemort began to stroke his cheek again. He nodded and yawned. A small hand found the bigger one caressing him.

"Master..." breathed Harry.

As the fingers interlocked Voldemort purred Harry's name, causing Harry to blush.

"...What happened to me?" Voldemort blinked at the question. Should he tell him? "Had I been sick for a long time?"

"I- I don't know." It was honest. "I am not sure, Pet."

Harry sighed. Voldemort watched as the other small hand moved to fondle the pendant around the youth's neck. It had been his birthday present to his Pet and Harry treasured it deeply. He leaned down to kiss the lips that still pouted in confusion. Proffessor Posey cleared his throat.

"My Lurd, I am zorry for your lo-"

He stopped in his tracks. Harry smiled deeply at the proffessor.

"He is alive, Proffessor Posey." Voldemort interjected. He retreated from the bed leaving Nagini to snake up towards Harry seeking an affectionate stroke. Voldemort gestured for Posey to follow him to the coach. When they stood face to face Voldemort leaned inward.

"Explain." He whispered harshly.

"My lurd..." Posey let a out a sharp exhale of air. " 'E is a dominant. You cannot 'ave babies. I am...sorry."

"What?" Voldemort stood stiff. "But- how- I - Dominant?"

Posey nodded.

"But...He is my Pet! I- I rule him!" Voldemort's voice reached to a loud whisper.

"My lurd." Posey started. "I am afraid zat does nowt count. You zee, 'Arry Potter is a dominant. I did try to tell you zat before, but you would nowt listen to me. A dominant and a dominant can not 'ave babies." He rested his hand upon the Dark Lord's shoulder. "I am truly sorry."

Voldemort shurgged him off. "Check him. He was being sick."

Time seemed to slow down as he watched Posey skillfully calm Harry down. He wished he could be calmed by the Doctor, being poked and proded to see if it hurt, asked where it hurt, did he still feel sick. Posey seemed to be relieved when his check up of Harry was over and he did not have to look at Harry's naked form much longer. He placed the covers over Harry and gave him a small bottle.

"Take it three times a day: Morning, noon and night. I would also advise you stay in zat bed for three days." He looked up at Voldemort as glared at him. He recolied backwards.

"Z- zat is it my lurd."

"Thank you." Voldemort sat on the bed.

Proffessor began to leave swiftly noting he had not helped Voldemort at all.

"Bye." Harry called sweetly then giggled when Voldemort mockingly waved the Proffessor Goodbye.

(Flashback)

Two days had pasted since Harry's astounding ressurection and the chosen one lay alseep, once again still in his arms and still smelling sweet as honey. Now knowing of Harry's dominant genes, Voldemort would have to set his plans back to the beginning, as they were now fruitless. Harry purred grumpily in his sleep and snuggled into his neck. Continuing the fondling of Harry's locks Voldemort grinned. How evil he truly was.

* * *

Hmmm, What is going on in Voldemort's cunning mind I hear you cry?


	13. Chapter 13: Luna's Wisdom

Neville Longbottom arouse to the greeting sound of tweeting chatter, a particual sound that only ran in several occasions: gossip, murder, or comfort. Stretching from his homemade bed on the corner floor he noticed he lay alone as Ginny and George were now in view only a few yards away from him. Rubbing the stubble that reciding carelessly along his jaw, yanking green sleep from the corner of his small, bloodshot eyes, and combing his hair with his fingertips Neville Longbottom was now ready for the day ahead. After making his bed he breezed past dispersing crowds on his way over to the two Weasley's. He over heard part of their conversation.

"Ginny, please see someone-"

"Who George? Who can I possibly see? I don't need anyone-"

"I think you're going mental Gin!" Neville reached George's back. "And I won't stand for it-"

"Mornin'" yawned Neville and the pair swivelled round to greet him. Ginny nudged George, nodded at Neville, then parted. They watched as she walked silently to Luna and once sure that they had engaged in deep conversation George turned to Neville.

"This war." George said. "It's driving her crazy!"

"Cut her some slack George." Neville protested half-heartly. "You heard what she said 'bout Harry the other day."

"That is not Harry." George replied coldly. Shaking his head then rubbing the left side of his face, George closed his eyes and gulped. He looked defeated.

"What's so crazy 'bout her now?" Neville folded his arms. He did care for Ginny, but he knew that he alone could not help her mental state.

"She's seeing things, Mate. Weird things. Soon as I woke up this morning she was trying to tell me she'd seen a green orb thingy...I dunno Nev." George repeated the shaking of his head. "It's not Ginny!" He harshly drew that last whisper from his mouth, almost regretting he had said it. "It's just like her first year. She's silent for most of her time and when her mouth is open she's trailing off on something that is impossible! I mean, mate, that green orb thing is rubbish...you and I both know nothing can enter or leave this room with the Dark Lord's permission!"

Neville shivered. He and George had attempted to break free of the commen room one night to shine light into the prisoner's that had lost all hope. After many items and objects, such as people, books and discarded furniture, being thrown at the oak door, nothing had penetrated the magic that lay loyal to the Dark Lord. Their planned escape had not gone unheard or unoticed. Bellatrix had been placed as the Governess of Punishment and she saw it fit for Neville and George to be hung in chains in the dungeons for a week with only their salvia and blood off of their bruises to stimulate their hunger or thirst.

Neville slunk to the floor. George joined him and crossed his legs, then found an interesting piece of nothing on the floor and began to trace it with his fingers, bowing his head down from Neville. "Dumbledore's army will be reborn, you know." George looked at the ground still. "That one time in the hall, we stood up to him, we-" He glanced at Ginny. "She stood up for Harry."

Neville raised himself to a kneeling position and placed his hand on George's shoulder. "And if you don't believe Harry is worth fighting for then that's fine, that's for you to decide, but George, I can tell you now...Ginny is fighting for a lot more then just one special person." George's hazel eye rotated upwards to join Neville's. Neville could almost see the clogs and parts of George's brain releasing memories of every person lost in battle on the second of May. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and his twin brother Fred all waved at him and smiled in his mind's eye. When he entered back into reality he nodded, breaking the cycle of his constant head shaking. "This ends..." George began. "This ends now!" Neville broke into a laugh full of true happiness. They grinned, embraced then broke apart like the night sky breaking into dawn.

"Better go see Percy." Chirped George. "Shift at the Malfoy's will start soon." He patted Neville's back affectionatly and swiftly bounded towards his red-headed and sharp eyed brother.

Neville Longbottom rose from his seat on the floor. He accelerated over towards Luna and Ginny. Ginny looked up immediatly at his last footstep and got up immediatly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He told you didn't he?" It was a demand not a question.

"He's just worried-"

"Oh we're all just, Nev! We could all use that excuse!" After she has hissed her harsh words after his comforting yet short lived sentence, she spotted Lavender Brown plating her hair and used it as an excuse to saunter away from him in style, the other's around them unaware at her cruel retort. He huffed out his breath then scratched his head.

"She's fiesty these days. She's full of fear yet she surfaces it with being alone." The word's of Luna brewed wisdom in his head and he grinned. He nodded in agreement then sat next to Luna. He pressed his head onto her shoulder. Feeling her raddish earring bounce off his head, he became aware of his comforting hand on his.

"She's just confused Luna. We all are."

She gave a wheezy laugh. "I don't think that's true." Luna turned her gaze to the ceiling. "He's doing it again you know."

"Who's doing what again?" Neville became confused.

"You-Know-Who. He did it with Harry in fifth year. Making him feel cut off. He's threatened by Ginny." Neville raised his head in further confusion. She spoke to the ceiling. "Voldemort can't offer love so he's turned Harry into a shell. The only person to crack that shell is her. But if it's just her alone, she's not-"

"..a threat." Neville finished her sentence. She had said it many times to him when he had felt like giving up before but she was always right. Word's of wisdom indeed. He matched her gaze at the ceiling and found nothing. "What's so interesting."

"Nothing." She replied in an astral way. "What is wrong with Ginny, Nev? Is she okay?"

Neville couldn't belive she was asking him that question after the amount of wisdom that had poured from her lips previously. Shaking it off he rasied himself from her shoulder and placed his head in his hands.

"She saw a green orb or something...I don't know Luna, can you blame her after the things she's been through?"

"Funny." Luna whispered.

"What is?" Questioned Neville.

"I wonder if it was the same as the one." She pointed to the upwards corner. Neville's eye's travelled up her arm. He gasped and blinked repeatedly as his eye's adjusted to the sight. Surely enough, a small green orb, no bigger then the golden snitch, floated in the dusty corner above the prisnor's head. They stood obliviously under it.

"Call her over if you want." Luna said.

"No." Neville said. "Don't draw attention to it." He looked at Luna. He searched the Raddish earrings, waist length dirty-blonde hair, and big blue eye's that drew him into her optimistic soul. He leaned in. "This between us."

He looked up to the corner again but the orb had disappeared.

* * *

The Dark Lord loved the feeling of Harry in his arms, cacooned in dominance and wrapped in lust. That had not had intercourse, or in Harry's words "Made Love", in four days and Voldemort began to miss and crave the warmth of his Pet who would whither, twist and explode in pleasure underneath him. That had been the shock, thought Voldemort, Harry enjoyed submission yet he was dominant? Voldemort pursed his lips as his mind trailed to the possibility that Harry could in some ways be equal to him. He laughed to himself before his thoughts turned to silliness. Harry Potter was not his equal. He was a boy who had been to foolish enough to listen other's and craved love so much that he would embrace Voldemort's power in the end and snivel at Voldemort's feet with every order his Master wished for him to do. He'd even deny his former girlfriend and ignore his friends under Voldemort's influence. Voldemort stroked the fringe of ebony hair away from the forehead and kissed the sleeping brow.

"My pet."

No response. Just more sounds from the exhaling breath. Voldemort concluded he had returned to a deep sleep after he had had another nightmare last night. Whilst his Pet had screamed and shouted for friends that had been lost in the battle on the second of May, it had taken Voldemort at least an hour to calm him down. Alerting his Death Eaters, Posey and Nagini, who had wrapped him in her coils to stop him from hitting out and struggling whilst Posey checked him over. What confused Voldemort the most was that Harry had not responded to his touch when the spider like hands had tried to soothe him back into conciousness. The emerald eye's been open to but they were unseeing, alive with madness, almost trance-like. And yet the name he dispised more then any name that had ever fallen upon his ears: Ginny. He assumed the madness with this girl would stop immediatly after his short death but it had continued. She was not a threat on her own, he had even possesed her once before, but she knew how to unlock Harry's heart strings, something Voldemort did not understand, and could make him melt in her hands, such as the time he had found her hugging Harry with tears streaming down her pitiful, ugly and dirty face. He could not stand the thought of Harry seeing him and her as equals in his eyes.

Snapping away from his thoughts, he cleared his throat and tried to revive his Pet from the grip of sleep. Nothing. Not even a snuggle.

"Wake up, Harry." He kissed the face and straightened the glasses on the oval face. "Precious?"

He tickled Harry's sides and hissed in satisfaction as he finally had a groan. Then Harry attempted to shuffle away.

"Excuse me, Precious." Chuckled Voldemort. He put on his best mock voice and cooed to him. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty. Come on!"

He squeezed Harry's sides again but made the teenager punch the mattress in frustration. "No. off!" The short sentences had paused his manipulations of the sides of Harry's body. What had he just said?

"...Pet?" He shook the form of the sleep induced Harry until the specticles fell off and the emerald eye's sparked from inside the lids. The head turned towards him broken beats. The eye's blinked for a second. The mouth yawned then was claimed by Voldemort's lips. Harry moaned approvingly.

When Voldemort broke the kiss and returned the glasses ontop of the straight nose Harry had returned to his Master worshipping self. He confirmed it with a wanting hug and a giggle as Voldemort told him he was beautiful.

"Better now?"

"Hmm?" Was Harry's answer.

"From last night."

Slowly Harry retracted backwards to face Voldemort and turned his head to the side. One eyebrow arched as the other straightened. "I do not understand, Master?"

Voldemort was gobsmacked. "The nightmare!" He lowered his voice as Harry jumped lightly at he outburst. "You had a nightmare, my Sweet."

"Really?" The emerald eye's opened widley. He would usually remember a nightmare. Using legimency, Voldemort searched Harry's mind as his eye's searched the puzzled face. Harry really didn't remember the nightmare as Voldemort watched memory after memory play quickly as the brain tried to recall the nightmare. He retracted from the head. He kissed it instead and used his arms as ropes to capture Harry to his chest.

"Never mind."

"It couldn't have been that scary, Master, I would have remembered." Harry tried to help.

"Yes. Indeed." Voldemort looked at Harry. Harry looked at Voldemort. They looked at each other as a smile crept slowly across Harry's face and burst with a small laugh. The youth reached forward, rubbing his nose against Voldemort's flattened one, absently pulling them closer.

"What are we doing today, Master?" Voldemort brushed ebony locks out of Harry's eye-sight.

"Nothing."

Harry became poker faced. "Oh?" The right eyebrow arched again. "Nootthiinnggg?" He drawled. Voldemort grinned mercilessly.

"I intend to stay in this room all day Precious. With just you, me and possibly Nagini if she decides she is bored." He waited for Harry to stop giggling. Their hands found each others and the fingers entwined. They kissed.

"Later." Said Voldemort quietly through little kisses and Harry's moans. "Will change our lives forever Pet." Harry broke the kiss. He lips still lay pouting in the position he had just left them in.

"How?"

Voldemort's other hand trailed behind his back and carressed him just above his buttocks making him instanly squirm excitedly. Voldemort kissed him again.

"Good things come to those who wait, My love."


	14. Authors Notes, PLEASE READ!

AUTHORS NOTES!

I'm sorry to say that I am not continuing this story. It's a shame because I do love this story but I have to many ideas for the ending/story lines/characters etc etc and I also would like to write different stories now! Again, I am sorry.

But I am happy to negotiate an adoption for this story if anyone would like to continue it. If you are interested please leave me a message in my inbox and I'll be more then happy to give you the credit for this story. You can change the chapters I have written to if you wish, I really do not mind. :)

Once again very sorry if this has displeased you but I think I'm only good at writting one-shots.

Thank you and happy fan-fictioning!

Voldemortlovesharry (p.s Voldie loves you too. but not as much as Harry) 


End file.
